Sejour Avec Moi
by Preppi101
Summary: Jenny and Gibbs get a huge surprise that hits them like a tone of bricks. Will their undeniable attraction help in this surprise? Will the surprise bring them closer together? Co-written with BonEsFantastic! Please R&R! Jibbs!
1. Surprise

Disclaimer: We don't own anything! Only the plot and the other character that might come a long!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jenny and Gibbs hooked up a few months ago and a surprise could turn their worlds up side down. They always had an undeniable feeling for one another, but for the past couple months, a frenzied passion overtook their friendship. The product of that night might be enough for Gibbs to come back to Earth again. But will it help Jenny? That was the question that hovered over her fragile state. One night of careless passion, resulted in a stick with a positive mark on it. She shook and cried. She was pregnant and the father was the one and only Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Could she take care of a child? The only thing she was she was pregnant and who the father was. She had no knowledge of how to care for another human being, let alone a newborn. Many thoughts traveled through her mind as she gazed at the pregnancy test. She should tell him? Or have an...'No I will not even think she thought. It was her baby. Their baby. She couldn't just drop the subject. Three months ago that day it had occurred. One too many bourbons and the next day she wakes up in his bed. Not remembering the night they had just had together. She couldn't tell him yet. Not yet. Not when there's a case stretching everyone thin. Naval Officer's kids turning up murdered. It was taking it's toll on everyone. Her logical side of her was screaming of course you can. Her emotional side on the other hand was teary. She threw the test in the trash can and walked into her bedroom. She grabbed her cell and dialed that ' Oh so familiar' number.

"Hi, it's me" she said, nervousness was presented in her voice.

"Hey Jen, what's wrong?" He asked. He could hear that she was really nervous.

"Jethro, could you come over? I really need to talk to you." She said

pleading he would.

"Sure thing Jen. I'll be there in a few minutes, just clearing out a few paperwork."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She cleared her throat, hiding the anxiety "It's better if I tell you face to face"

"Okay. I'm just walking to my car"

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit" she whispered and ended the call. Gibbs soon arrived. She was waiting in her study. He walked in and could she'd been crying.

" Jen, what's wrong?"

" Jethro, I have something to tell you, please don't be mad." She started. She took a deep breath. " I'm pregnant."

He blinked a few time, wondering if what she had said was what he heard. He walked closer until he reached the seat his eyes gaze upon.

"You're...You're what?" his face looking as pale as a sheet.

"I knew this was a bad idea" she cursed herself.

"NO! It's not that Jen, I just wasn't expecting that. Come here" he said opening his arms out to her. She hesitated for a few seconds before, allowing his embrace to protect her like a cocooned shelter. "Are you mad?" she asked, squinting her eyes at him.

"Of course I'm not, I was just shocked" he concluded, before he kissed her head in intimacy.

" I don't know what I'm going to tell SecNav."

" That you're pregnant and you're going time off."

" Nice Jethro. Real nice."

"What?" he grinned "That is all you can say" he said and captured her lips.

"So what would you like the sex of the baby to be?" he asked, his hand caressing her abdomen.

"I don't mind as long as it's healthy, that's all I care" she smiled.

He laughed and said "I love you" whilst looking at her eyes.

"You, what?" she asked, her eyes were wide.

" I. Love. You." She felt like crying. He finally said it to her. I love you.

" I love you too Jethro." They gaze at each other for a few moments, smiling like two fools.

"Should we celebrate our love" he smiled.

She looked at him, confusion planted on her face "But I can't drink"

"Actually that's not what I had in mind" he grinned, mischievously.

"What do you have in mind?" her smile widened.

"What I have in mind has a very satisfying result" he whispered.

~*~*~*~*~*~**~

"Wow, that's was....wow!" Jen exclaimed as they rose from their highs.

"I know" he kissed her exposed flesh, his lips lingering on the sweet spot on her neck.

"I love you Jethro" she murmured

" I love you too Jen." He said kissing her temple. They soon both let sleep take over them.

~*~**~*~*~**~

By being May, this meant that the sun's rays were already sparkling across the city, Gibbs awoke to find his arms wrapped around his beautiful girlfriend and mother of his unborn child. He sighed in happiness and tightened his arms around her. Noticing the sudden change in her breathing his smile widened.

"Good Morning" he murmured. She looked up to meet his eyes, she smiled.

" What a good morning it is." She said smirking.

"Amazing" he smiled "So what are we doing today? It's Saturday no work" he smiled, his hand was drawing invisible circles on her shoulder, he felt her trembling under his fingers and kissed her, a kiss that lingered.

"I think I want to go for a walk, you know to clear my head" she said, her voices still showed indications of sleep. "Jethro? Do YOU think we will stay together for the rest of our lives? You know do you think life will always stay this perfect?" she whispered, turning her body around to face him, she allowed her gaze to fall onto his eyes.

"Of course Jen. You are it for me, no other woman will complete me like you do. Life will always be perfect with you" he declared.

She nodded her head. For now his promises would be all she would hold on to, but could life seriously be always this perfect?

Or would the reality of this harsh world catch up with them?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: What do you think? It's co written with BonEsFantastic who is basically my twin and we just started writing and this it way came of it. The title is my favorite part besides writing the story. Um... I don't know French but Em does so I'll trust her on it. Please review. This is our first ( both) story that is co-written. We love it, it's fun. Um... if there's any mistakes I'm sorry. This is just what became of the first few sentences. Please review! Thanks.


	2. There's your baby!

Sunday went down, just like the previous day, they took a long walk through the park, hand in hand. The weather was beautiful, and as it was spring time, the fresh smell from mother nature lingered in the atmosphere.

"Jethro, I was thinking, if we have a girl what would we call her? I've always wanted a girl, you know so that I can dress her up pretty and do her hair..." she went on.

He looked at her sparkling eyes that looked like stars "I don't know what do you have in mind?" he asked as they walked through the beautiful gardens. She took a deep breath.

" Jacelyn Raine." She said.

"Wow that's a beautiful name" he kissed her.

"Thank you. I've always found it really pretty since I was a little girl" she smiled coyly.

He laughed lightly at her remark. "So lets do it, lets name our baby Jacelyn Raine!" he exclaimed.

"What if it's a boy?" she smiled.

"Well we can always name it Jace Raine. Or keep it the way it is. But I must

warn you, our kid would get bullied with a name like that in High School. Or Kacen." he said joking through some of it. She slapped him, playfully.

"Our kid? Doesn't that sound weird to you?"

"Yes and no. Yes because it's you...they might come out with three eyes" he joked

"Jethro, take it seriously" she demanded, with a hidden smile.

"I was" he grinned. She rolled her eyes. She hit him again.

" I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. You could come of you would like to."

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world. What time is it?" he asked.

She stopped walking and fished for her planner from her bag "It's at...2:15. Can you make it?"

"Sure, I mean I might have to meet you at the doctor's as I have a meeting, but I will be there for you Jen" he placed his arms around her shoulders as they walked back to her Brownstone.

~*~**~**~*~*~***~

The next day...

"Jethro there you are, you're five minutes late."

"Sorry I was held back" He kissed her. She rolled her eyes.

"Jenny Shepard, Dr. Hart is ready to see you now" Announced the young nurse. They both stood and walked back. The nurse weighed Jenny. And to Jenny's shock she'd gained about six pounds. The nurse walked them back to the room and they waited for Dr. Hart.

Gibbs saw her facial expression turning from a shocked manner into a frown. "What's wrong Jen?"

"I'm getting fat!" she pouted.

He laughed "It's perfectly normal to put on weight Jenny, you are pregnant"

"What if you don't find me attractive anymore?" she sobbed, her hormones where beginning to make an appearance.

"I will always find you beautiful" he kissed her.

"Miss Shepard, the doctor is ready to see you again" the nurse said.

As they walked in the room, they felt their hearts beating fast.

"Miss Shepard, please take the seat"

She did as she was told.

"This will feel cold" Dr. Hart said, as he prepared to rub the gel on her stomach. Jenny shivered. Dr. Hart put the thing on her stomach and strong heart beat filled them room. Jenny broke crying it was the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard.

" Well you look to be about twelve weeks. Which means in about November the baby will be here. You're gaining weight and everything seems fine. There's only one baby." Jenny looked at the screen. There it was, that little two and a half inch baby. It was so small.

" There's his or her hands. Their feet. Everything is developing normal. I'll get your exact due date and some pictures and I don't need to see you until you're fourteen weeks."

"Okay. But is the baby healthy?" Jenny asked. Dr. Hart nodded."Very"

"Thank you" Gibbs and Jenny said. They left the doctor's office and went out to the parking lot. Jenny got into her car and Gibbs into his. They drove back to headquarters. Jenny put the ultrasound pictures in her purse and walked up to her office. No one knew yet. She decided to invite the team, Abby, and Ducky over for dinner. Her exact due date was November 28th. Gibbs walked up to her office. He walked in the door and saw her glasses on the bridge of her nose reading a report.

"November the 28th, wow!" Gibbs exclaimed. If someone told me three years ago that I was going to have a child with you, I would have told them to get themselves checked out. He thought.

"I know" she smiled.

" The baby'll come early. I can feel it."

" Jethro, he or she will come when they're ready. If it's early or late."

" Jen, you're very tiny. The baby will be born early because it doesn't confined spaces."

"Jethro, I'm scared, what if it comes too early?" she whispered, panic could be detected in her voice.

"We will cross that bridge when we have to, for now lets just enjoy our time together." He kissed her.

~*~*~*~*~*

As soon as their team arrived, Jen and Gibbs smiled at their guests, with nervousness.

Abby glared at the couple, with a cheeky smile. "You are not going to get married and move to France are you?" she joked.

Jen and Gibbs laughed. "Nope, but there is a reason why we invited you here tonight you see Jen and I...Jen do you want to tell them?" he whispered the last part.

"We're pregnant!" She happily exclaimed.

All members of the team gasp in shock. Was that a joke? Were they being serious?

"Wow! Really? I was not expecting that news. We thought it was something like you guys were moving in together" she stated, her eyes widened "Are you getting married?" she asked in excitement.

"Well..no..I mean, um...do you?" He looked at Jen who seemed to have turned pale at the mention of getting married.

"Do I what?" she asked, knowing full well what the question was.

"Get married?"

"Well...I, I...Okay!" She stuttered. Would they really get married? And would Jacelyn or Kacen really be here in November?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: What do you think? What do you think about that names? I love them. I changed the boy name from Jace to Kacen because I like Kacen better for a boy. But Jacelyn for a girl. Thanks for reading. Please review! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. It really means a lot to me and Em!


	3. Moody

Dinner had gone as planned. Just as Jen and Gibbs said their last goodbyes to their friends, the room fell into a comfortable silence, she walked towards the kitchen and began to wash the dishes. A while after, Gibbs walked into the room, wrapped his arms around her abdomen and planted his lips on the back of her neck.

"What are you thinking about?" Gibbs asked as he observed his girlfriend puzzled look.

She shook her head, and came back to reality when his words first reached her ears. "Jethro, you know earlier, when I agreed to marry you? Were you being serious?" she bit her bottom lip.

"Only if you want it to be" he smiled, that kind heart smile he often employed when speaking to her.

"I don't, not right now, maybe..."

"You don't even have to think about it" he interrupted her.

" I do too Jethro. It's a big thing. I just think that it's something to think about later after Jacelyn's born we should." He nodded his head agreeing with her. His hands snaked up from under her shirt as he kissed her, she tilted her head to the side whilst washing the remainder dishes.

"Mmmmm" she moaned. "This feels good." he whispered on her ear "You know, you and I...this, it just feels like home".

At the mention of home her heart increased its amount of beats. She felt her breathing, decreasing, she somehow felt...the feels had no real meaning to be put into words.

"Stop it!" she shouted. His eyes widened. "Stop making me feel loved Jethro"

"I'm sorry but I can't stop that. Tell me what do you want Jen, do you need some space to think..on you're own?" he stated.

"No I don't" she began to sob. "I want you to get me some chocolate" her sobs increased.

He laughed "I think, we have a case of hormonal pregnancy here" he joked.

"It isn't funny Jethro."

He silently chuckled, before fishing for his car key. "I'll be back soon beautiful, just going to get your chocolate from the store" he gently kissed her lips and walked out. Leaving a confused deputy director to deal with the new feelings that were bubbling up in head and heart. She was happy. She was moody. She was a pregnant woman craving chocolate.

~*~*~*~*

She decided, that she wanted a bath and walked towards the bathroom and turned the hot water on. The water sprayed out like a frenzied fountain, filling the tub up with it's clear liquid.

After the tub had filled up to her standards she turned the tap off, took her clothes off and sank into the hot water. She heard the front door opening, followed by her name being called. She responded. She gazed at the bathroom door and watched her lover walking in with a large bar of chocolate. She kissed his cheek and took the chocolate bar. He quickly left. A hot bath and chocolate was the best combination ever. Moments later when the temperature of the water reduced, she stepped out and wrapped her towel around her body. She placed her hand on her stomach and smiled. Her little bump was now visible. To everyone. Jen walked out of the bathroom and changed into an old NIS sweatshirt and pajama bottoms. She threw her red curls in a messy ponytail and walk down stairs. She spotted the back of Gibbs white hair. Watching T.V. He was oblivious to her presence. As he continued to give the television his full attention. She walked around the room and sat down on the couch next to him. He lifted his arm and she curled into his side. They sat like for awhile before deciding to retire for the night. He stood up first, his hand reaching for hers, she took it and smiled. Walking through the dark, room that, they gazed at the large bed centered in the room. The only light source being the moon. Gibbs' eyes stopped on her her as he observed her beautiful red hair being highlighted by the moon, casing it to look like wild fire. She saw him looking at her, and felt paranoid. "What?" she muttered.

"Nothing, just looking at how pretty you are" he murmured, before their bodies fell onto their beds. Their his arms wrapped around her as they fell into a peaceful sleep, full of dreams and hope.

~*~*~*~***~*~

The next day...

Jenny woke up with two big protective arms around her. She smiled. She was the happiest she'd ever been. Well besides Paris. But that was about ten years ago. She could help but feel an odd sensation, flowing through her heart and mind, was it guilt or regret? Refusing to go back with Gibbs, might have been a mistake. If she took his offer ten years ago, maybe, just maybe, they would have had many kids and had been married, but things happens for a reason. Maybe if she had gone back with him, things would work out. Maybe they would drift knows, but for now, she was content to be there, in that moment, with the love of her life. She curled up against his embrace and closed her eyes again, and fell back to sleep, or at least until the loud sound of the alarm filled the quiet room. Gibbs groaned.

" Jethro, get up we have work." She said quietly. He groaned again.

" Jethro wakey wakey." She said. He wrapped his arms tighter around her.

" I'll let you share my shower." Gibbs blue eyes shot open.

" That's what I thought." She said smirking.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

After they shared their shower, they eat their breakfast, she had a slice of French toast, he his morning coffee and bagel. After taking her last bit, Jenny felt her head spinning as if she had just gotten off of a roller coaster. She dropped the last pieces of her toast and rushed towards the bathroom. Gibbs ran after her and held her hair away from her mouth as she was sick.

"Jethro, I don't like this part" she sobbed. He rubbed his hand on her back and whispered. "I know, I wish I could make it better"

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked, when she stopped being sick. She nodded.

"Trash the rest of my toast away, I no longer eat that, because this baby seems to hate what I love!" she sobbed once more.

" Jen, after this part's over, it'll be better."

" Jethro, I really hate you right now." She growled before throwing up again.

He laughed. "Well I love you too"

"I mean it!" she shot him a warning gaze that told him to back away. He did, understanding the changes in her hormones.

"I'll be down stairs, eating the rest of your toast" he went to kiss her cheek but backed away, with the look that implied 'I mean it!' She went into the bedroom and started looking for what she was going to wear that day. She picked out a green sweater and a pair of black slacks. She grabbed a pair of black pumps. She curled her red hair so they were sharper. She put her jewelry on and slipped her clothes on. She finished her make up then went down stairs. Gibbs was finishing her toast.

" I'm sorry about a little bit ago. This pregnancy thing is weird for me."

" Jen, I know how hormonal pregnant women are. It's not going to last that long."

"I know, Jethro, but I was really mean, I don't hate you" she sobbed. "God! I can't stop crying" she raised her voice.

He laughed at her, a loud laugh, ever since he had known her, she was always the strong woman, seeing her in this light, warmed up his heart. He whipped her tears away. "Come on lets go to work" he kissed her forehead. She nodded. They quickly left for work. On the way there Jenny was sitting back quietly.

"What are you thinking about?" he said, when he noticed how silent she was.

"Nothing" she murmured under her breath.

"Oh...Come on, there's got to be something."

"Just drop it will you" she hissed and apologized immediately after.

"Do you want to tell me? YOU can you can talk to me" he stated.

" I don't want to talk to you." She said through gritted teeth.

" Jen, something's bugging you. What is it?"

" Jethro just drop it!" She practically yelled. This pregnancy was going to be a moody one.

"Fine, you know what? I don't think I can handle this after all. GOD! You

make me so mad sometimes!" he raised his voice, he knew it was just the pregnancy, he knew she didn't mean it, but his temper was running short. He sighed. "I'm sorry Jenny" he reached for her hand and kissed it. Tears began to stream down her cheeks. "I'm sorry too. I should go. You can go to your own home tonight. I want to be alone Jethro. I'll see you tomorrow" and with that

she walked away. Leaving a former Marine Sniper, frustrated and hurt.

Did she take what he had said seriously or did she know, he was just mad?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Well what do you think? We love it. We wrote this because pregnancy hormones are really crazy. And this what came of it. Please review! We really want to hear your thoughts. :)


	4. Hospital and baby stuff

That evening...

Jenny was still upset about earlier that day. She didn't know how the case was going. Nothing. He'd just completely been ignoring her. She sighed. It was almost eight. She needed to go home. So she packed up her brief case and went on her merry way. She arrived home and noticed something was up. She didn't think much of it. She put her brief case in her study and went into the kitchen. She smelled sesame chicken. Her favorite. And she'd been craving it since lunch. She saw the bag on the counter and a note in Jethro's handwriting: I thought you'd might want this. It said. She opened the container and finished the meal quickly before going upstairs. She got most of her work done. She walked into her bedroom and saw Jethro laying on her bed.

" Jethro, about earlier. I'm sorry. I just didn't want to talk about right then." She said. He didn't say his usual 'don't apologize it's a sign of weakness', lecture. He just nodded.

" Jen, what was going through you head at that moment?"

" What is it gonna be like when Jace is here? I don't have a lot of time to get everything done I need to."

" Jen, go take a shower. Get ready for bed and I'll show you something." She nodded and went and took a shower. She stepped out and slipped into a pair of light blue pajama shorts with dark blue stripes and a dark blue tank top. She brushed her hair and threw it into a ponytail. She saw a the small baby bump that was growing. She sighed and went out into her room then into the hallway. The extra room across from her's was glowing. She slowly walked in. Three big boxes were leaned up against the wall.

" Jethro, what is this stuff?" She asked shocked.

" Well it's a crib, dresser with changing table, and a bassinet. It's for the baby. I've got that part taken care of." She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss.

" Is that a thank you?"

" It's the start of it." She whispered seductively. And with that he picked her up and carried to the bedroom.

*~*~*~***~*~*

Next day...

Jenny woke up to the shrill sound of a phone ringing. She heard Gibbs groan. Her head was resting on his chest and her arm draped over his waist. He reached on the night stand beside him and grabbed his phone.

" Gibbs." He answered groggy.

" We got him boss." Tony said happily. Gibbs shut his phone.

" I've got to go in." He whispered. With her eyes still close she kissed his chest.

" Well I'll go with you."

" Jen, just stay here. Take the day off."

" Jethro, I've got work to do."

" We'll be fine. I'll call if anything goes wrong."

" I want to go to work. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't go to work."

" Jen, just stay home. I'll be home early I promise. Go shop for her."

" Alrighty Jethro. But if I come to work tomorrow and my agency is burned down I'm killing you myself." She said. She rolled off of him and waited for him to get out so she could take some of the warmth that was left. He got up and put on his clothes. Before he left he gave her a kiss and her belly one too before leaving. She pulled the covers over her and fell back asleep. At about eleven she woke up because she was hungry. She put a pair of sweats and a t-shirt on before going down stairs. She was craving ice cream. So she grabbed the big tub of mint chip ice cream and dished herself a bowl. She finished the ice cream then went upstairs. She turned on the CD player not realizing her Lady Antebellum CD was in there. Can't Take my Eyes off You started.

_I know that the bridges that I've burned along the way_

_Have left me with these walls and these scars that won't go away_

_And opening up has always been the hardest thing_

_Until you came_

_So lay here beside me, just hold me and don't let go_

_This feeling I'm feeling is something I've never known_

_And I just can't take my eyes off you_

_And I just can't take my eyes off you_

_I love when you tell me that I'm pretty when I just wake up_

_And I love how you tease me when I'm moody, but it's never too much._

_I'm falling fast, but the truth is I'm not scared at all_

_You climbed my wall_

_So lay here beside me, just hold me and don't let go_

_This feeling I'm feeling is something I've never known_

_And I just can't take my eyes off you_

_And I just can't take my eyes off you, off you, off you_

_So lay here beside me, just hold me and don't let go_

_Oh, this feeling I'm feeling is something I've never known_

_And I just can't take my eyes off you_

_And I just can't take my eyes off you_

She smiled. It was one of her favorites. She changed into dark blue skinny jeans, a pair of black heels, and her turquoise tunic. She grabbed her black purse and her over sized black sunglasses. She grabbed her car keys and left. She drove to Babies "R" Us. She pulled into a spot and walked into the store. She was amazed at how much baby stuff they actually had right then and there. She walked back to the car seat stroller section. She looked at all the printed car seat and travel systems. And employee saw her looking curiously.

" Can I help you ma'am?" She asked. Her name tag said Samantha.

" Yeah. I'm looking for a travel system that can go for either a boy or a girl."

" Ah. Is it a gift or for you?"

" Me." She said timidly.

" Alright. I would definitely look at the Graco Lemon Grass car seat. I'm using it for my son and he loves it. If you're looking for a full set I'd look at the Bombay. It's a great system. But the Lemon Grass car seat is just cute."

" Can I see them?"

" Oh yeah. This one is the Lemon Grass car seat." Samantha said pointing at the car seat. It was black with bright pale green rings covering it showing the black through the opening. The head rest was a strip of the same green and the shade too. It could go either way definitely.

" It's alright. Can I see the Bombay one?"

" Sure. Follow me." Jenny followed. There it was. A full set of ( minus high chair) car seat, stroller, and play yard. Red, brown, and a light tan. It was perfect.

" What do you think ma'am?"

" I'll take it."

" Alrighty ma'am. I'll have someone get it for you. Do you need help with anything else? And what do you want?"

" The car seat, stroller, and play yard. And I do help with some other things I'm looking for." Samantha nodded in understanding. She got a guy to grab the big boxes for Jenny and get them up there for when she's ready to check out. Samantha walked her to the diaper bags. She showed her a brown and red diaper bag that would match the travel system easily. Jenny grabbed that too. A few baby books and then she was done. She paid and drove home after everything was in her car. She called Gibbs as soon as she got home.

" Gibbs." He answered.

" Hey it's me. When are you coming home?" She said smiling. He could hear it through the phone.

" I'll be home actually in about five minutes. He confessed. We booked him and now my paperwork's done."

" Alright. I'll be waiting." She shut her phone and sighed.

" Hopefully daddy'll like it Jace. Hopefully." She whispered looking down at her belly. Gibbs was home well before five minutes.

" What did you get?" He asked knowing she did.

" I'll show you." She said walking towards the door. He followed. She opened her back seat door. There was the stroller in there with play yard. In the trunk the car seat and in the front seat the diaper bag and books.

" I knew you went shopping for the baby."

" Yes I did. But, it's all stuff that can go either way. So we're good."

" Alright. What are you carrying in?"

" The diaper bag and books." She said smiling. She grabbed the stuff she needed and walked in. About fifteen minutes later Gibbs was finished carrying stuff in. Jenny started opening the boxes. She was going to set up the car seat holder in he car. She pulled it out then walked outside. Even though she was three months pregnant, it felt good to be getting most of the big stuff out of the way.

She felt a sudden urge to lift other bags, feeling like superwoman, she retrieved a large plastic bag from the floor and began to walk towards her house, but then suddenly she felt a sharp pain on her stomach and immediately placed her hands on her abdomen, dropping the bag. "Aaarg" she groaned. "Jethro!" she called, the last thing she wanted was to be told by Gibbs the "I told you so" card, but when their baby or possibly her life were in danger, that was the last thing that passed through her mind. Gibbs heard her pleads and rushed towards her calls. When he his eyes stopped at the sight of her, panic managed to run throughout his body.

"Jen, are you okay? What's the matter? What can I do? Were you lifting that bag?" he spoke rapidly, not breathing in or puffing out any oxygen.

***

Nausea was rushing through the vain of Jenny Sheppard, when Gibbs started asking some many questions. Jenny felt her throat turning as dry as the Sahara desert, she whispered for a drink, and discovered her words didn't reach the surface. She groaned one more, and felt her body collapse under her, meeting the cold floor. Panic had taken over her rational mind when the face of the love of her life, drifted into darkness, until everything was replaced, in nothing but a black unknown world.

***

"Jenny! Jenny!" Gibbs shouted. He was holding her unconscious body on his arms, he fished for his cell and dialled 911, when the voice of a woman spoke through the speakers her sighed and said; "I need an ambulance. Now!" he cried.

"Sir, please calm down and tell me, what the matter is" the woman said.

"My girlfriend, she's 12 weeks pregnant and she was fine, but...but now she had fainted, I don't know why" he said, his voice had the clear evidence that he was prettified, for his unborn child as well as his Jenny, health. The usual man that he was, was well put together, fearless, some might say, but at that precised moment, that man was replaced by the caring, scared boyfriends and father to be. After giving the 991 woman, his address and girlfriends name he sighed. If she had just listened to me on the first place none of this would have happened, he thought.

"We will be right there sir, but for the mean time could you place Miss Sheppard onto a comfortable surface, a sofa would be idealistic" the woman did as he was told, and allowed a few tears to fall down his face. What was wrong with her? Did he do something wrong? He asked himself. He heard a low groan escaping from Jenny's mouth and he looked at her, and held her hand. She murmured a few words that he couldn't make out. "What did you say?" he whispered in concern. She groaned. "Je souhaite que j'aie dit oui à Paris" she muttered in French. He smiled at her perfect accent and said "Never mind about that sweetheart. Je t'aimerai toujours" he kissed her forehead and held her, until the ambulance arrived. When they arrived the rushed Jenny off and he had to wait for the doctor to come out. About an hour later Dr. Sierra Thompson walked out to the waiting room.

" Mr. Gibbs." She said shaking his hand.

" How's Jenny and the baby?" He asked getting to the point.

" We're still running some tests. But everything looks fine. She is still a little groggy. We're thinking it's from not eating enough, but we're going through everything to be sure."

" Can I see her?"

" Sure. She's in room 320." He quickly walked down to her room. Jenny was sitting up in the hospital bed just sitting there.

" Jenny, you need to eat."

" Jethro." She said kind of complaining.

" Jen." He said.

" I do eat. I eat non-stop. Just today was different."

" Jenny, you fainted AND you're blood sugar could be low. So I'm ordering you to eat."

" Jethro." She practically whined. He gave her his famous stare. She was seriously going to have to start changing her routine because of the baby. It was going to a long pregnancy...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: So there you have it our lovely chapter. It took us a bit because well we just haven't been talking to each other. I think we're skipping a little bit further into the pregnancy but I'm not 100% sure. It won't be that far if we do. Maybe around 17-18 weeks or so. We do have the baby's gender and name picked out so you can start guessing the gender. The name has been said in previous chapters so that's that. Um... If you're a Bones fan and I know this is a NCIS fic, but anywho did anyone see the premiere of Bones last night? I did. It was AMAZING! *sighs* Please review and we'll see you next chapter!. Oh the stuff in French is: Je souhaite que j'aie dit oui à Paris means I wish I said yes in Paris. What Gibbs says I will always love you. I didn't write it, it was ALL Em!


	5. Hair dryers and talking to baby

AN: So here's the deal we had a chapter originally planned and then we didn't like it so we kind of started over and this is what came of it! Please review!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I told you, I'm fine Jethro!" she raised her voice. "How many times do I  
have to tell you? Do you want me to spell it out for you? Would that make it  
easier for you to comprehend?" she asked.

"Jen I just want you and the baby to be fine" he placed his hands on her  
growing abdomen. Jenny rolled her eyes. "I know you mean well Jethro, but I  
honestly did eat and I'm not an invalid, I'm just pregnant, I can still do  
what I wish" she stated. He nodded, sadness was evident in his eyes as he  
tried to avoid hers.

" Jethro, we're fine. Isn't that all that matters?"

" Jen, you need to eat."

" Leroy Jethro Gibbs! I do eat! I'm not stupid. I'm not a child. And I'm  
definitely know I'm pregnant. So if you think I haven't figure it out by  
now,  
then I don't know what to say."

" Jen, you fainted from low blood sugar. Does that say anything to you?"

" It says that you need to get off my back and I'll eat when I can actually  
keep stuff down. I'm not feeling a hundred percent Jethro right now. I'm  
throwing up left and right and I'm so freaking tired!" She said near tears.  
This pregnancy thing was still new. She just forgot to eat. But she had to  
for  
the baby.

" Jen, I'm not trying to sound like I'm overprotective, but seriously. What  
do you think I was going to do? Sit back and relax? No. I will not."

" Oh for the love of god Jethro! We're FINE! Nothing happened. The baby's  
fine. And I'm fine. We're both FINE. I know I need to eat. I know. I get it.  
So stop worrying and let me do this on my own!"

"But you are not on your own Jenny! I am here and no matter what you say to  
me, not matter how harsh it may be, I will never leave you" he gazed at her,  
his eyes meeting hers. "I'm here for good" he concluded, eyes still remained  
on hers. She was the first one to break the contact.

"Yeah, but if you keep pushing me Jethro, you will push me right out that  
door" she pointed to the door.

" Jen." He said.

" Jethro, I love you. I really do. But get a grip. I know I'm pregnant. And it's your child, but we'll get through this. I don't want to be pushed away. I don't want to be just another number." He took her face in his hands gently so she was looking into his eyes.

" You. Will. Never. Be. Another. Number." He said slowly. Before he kissed her lips, they lingered in that moment as their passion tool them to another world, to a world on where crime didn't exist, a world were they could just be Jen and Gibbs. Moments later when their lips separated, their foreheads rested  
onto one another as they gazed in to each others eyes, breathlessly. "You will never be just another number" he repeated again.

She nodded understanding and mentally analyzing his confession. "Now, will you back away a little and give me the space and freedom that I need? Or are  
you going to be the pain my ass?" she said, sounding a little harsher than she had intended. He backed off knowing she could go off at any moment. She  
yawned.

" Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." She nodded before letting sleep take over her. He shook his head silently chuckling.

~*~*~*~*

Just like he had said, when her eyes opened she found Gibbs eyes on her, she smiled coyly at him. "Have you been looking at me the whole time I was  
sleeping?" she smiled and nodded. "You looked cute" his smile widened.

"That's really weird" she said, trying to keep a poker face, but failed when the corner of her lips curled into a smile.

" How ya feeling?"

" Good. I'm really hungry and tired." He chuckled. She grabbed the extra pillow on her bed and chucked it at him.

" Abusive!" He said trying not to laugh.

" Not true." She defended. He smiled. That playful side he hadn't seen since Paris was showing through a tad bit.

" What are you smiling about?" She asked smiling.

" You." He answered.

" Why?" She asked confused.

" Paris."

" Ah." She said understanding.

" You haven't thrown anything at me in a long time."

" I'm not Diane!"

" I still have the scar from it."

" If I'd thrown something at you, it probably would've been something bigger  
and harder."

" What's harder then a golf club?"

" I'll throw my blow dryer at you."

" That doesn't hurt." He mumbled.

" Who threw a blow dryer at you?" She practically squeaked with laughter.

" An ex-girlfriend. She got really mad and threw her blow dryer at me." Jenny starting laughing hysterically.

"Yes true! But I only knew her for a few weeks. It was right after we broke up, I was heartbroken, she was available. I didn't really bother to remember every little detail, my mind was still in Paris with you" he smiled and continued "She was just another number. Anyways, she had planned to go for a meal that night, but I had already made plans with a few guys from work, when I was having a few drinks, she called me and asked for my location. One thing led to another and before I knew it, I was back at the hotel that I was staying in, she was came rushing in, screaming at me. I said that I wanted to break up, I told her I loved someone else, she got angry and threw her blow dryer at me" he finished his little story and glared at Jenny. She began to laugh again.

"Don't go forgetting my birthday!" she exclaimed. "Or I will do more damage than a blow dryer" she smiled innocently. He rolled his eyes.

" How could I forget? You tell me every single month before it comes around."

"At least you won't get hit on the head by a blow dryer any time soon" she grinned. He smiled back at her.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*

Three weeks later...

Gibbs and Jenny were sitting on the sofa, watching television when he moved his face towards her stomach and whispered to her abdomen. "I love you little one".

"What are you doing? The baby can't hear you yet?" she looked at him, in amusement.

"Actually Jenny, Research shows that when a baby is developing, it is helpful for the parents to talk to he or she. Reading books or simply singing to the bump, helps them to familiarize the father's and mother's voice" he stated, as he employed the matter-of-fact voice.

"Okay, mister smart a**, lets sing him a song then shall we?"

" You can. I don't sing."

" Fine. But don't laugh at the song choice."

" You have my word."

_Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace_

_Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face_

_One sweet angel sleeping in my arms_

_You are the promise I knew God would keep_

_You are the gift that makes my world complete_

_And you'll never know how much I love you_

_But I'll keep on telling you my whole life through_

_Now I believe in miracles, and you're the reason why_

_So dream on while I sing you my angel's lullaby_

" Where'd you learn that?"

" It's just a Reba McEntire song I love."

" Who?"

" She's a country singer. Red hair. Had her own show. Sings a song called Fancy. And Whoever's in New England. Does he Love you with Linda Davis wonderful duet."

"Nope, never heard of her" he stated. Jenny rolled her eyes at him, she smiled secretly at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So tomorrow is Saturday, and the weather forecast said it's going to be hot" he stated the facts. "I was thinking, should we go for a picnic?" he asked. She got a strange look on her face before she could answer.

" What's wrong?"

" Say something to the baby again."

" Why?"

" Just do it."

He looked a little confused but obeyed her demand. "well I um..Errm...Hi there baby!" he squinted, he gazed at Jenny and shrugged his shoulders. She shook her head in disbelieve.

"What do you want me to say?" he defended.

" Jethro, say you love him or something. Give me your hand." He did. She set right in the place she felt the light thump, tap, whatever you want to call it.

" What is that?"

" Not gas I can assure you that."

" It's the baby moving."

" Yeah. I'm sure she's got the hiccups."

" Why?"

" It's been this steady for awhile. Then it died down and now it started back up again."

His eyes widened with glee. "Wow! That's amazing, I love you" he kissed her and then turned his attention to the bump again "And I love you, daddy really does" he caressed her swollen abdomen. "When you arrive, daddy will read you bedtime stories" he gently brushed his lips on the bump and felt the baby kick one more. "Woooo there little one. He or she is going to be a kicker" he smiled.

"Are you read to be a soccer mom?" he grinned.

" Oh hell no. I'm not being a soccer mom. I'll just be the mom that's on the sidelines looking at her blackberry in prada."

"And I wouldn't have you any other way" his smiled widened. She look at the time. "I think I'm going to bed." He nodded. She got up and went upstairs and got ready for bed in a tank top and shorts. Her belly was big enough that some of her clothes were getting tight. Gibbs walked up the stairs and walked into the room. Jenny was looking at her belly in the mirror.

" What are you looking at?"

" I'm getting fat." She said.

" Jen, you are not."

"Yes I am" .

"You're pregnant sweetie, it's natural to put on weight, in fact I think the baby would benifit if you were to put more weight" he tested the waters.

"What. Are you say I'm too skinny now!" she shouted.

"Ye...well N...What!" he exclaimed in confusion."God, when will those hormones of yours disappear?" he muttered.

"It's not my hormones talking right now Jethro. You think I can't look after our child, don't you?" she raised her voice.

"You know what Jenny? I'm going to take a walk. I need to breath" he sighed.

"Okay, I'll go with you" she blurred, standing up from the bed.

"No, I want to go alone I need to think. I'll be back soon" he kissed the top of her head and walked out, leaving her alone in the room.

Feeling lost and alone, Jenny curled up in a ball, or at least tried to with the growing bump and allowed her tears to stream down her cheeks. She knew, that she was being harsh she really did, but every single thing that was happening around her seemed like it was running faster than she was. In a few months she was going to be a mother. Was she really ready for that job? She wiped the remaining tears and decided to call Abby and Ziva. She really needed them right now. She got her cell and dialed Abby's number.

" Hello." Abby answered cheerfully.

" Hey Abby." Jenny managed to choke out.

" Jenny, what's wrong?"

" Do you think you could come over with Ziva for a little bit?"

" Of course. I'll be there in about 15 minutes." Abby said.

" Thanks Abs."

" No problem." Jenny shut her phone. About 15 minutes later she heard the door bell ring. She got up and answered it. Abby and Ziva were standing there holding pillows and movies.

" Hey guys." She said quietly.

" What did Gibbs do?" Ziva asked walking in.

" Nothing. We just got into a little argument."

Abby and Ziva exchanged looks "What about?" Ziva asked as she pushed her long brown hair from her face.

"He said I was skinny and needed to put on weight" Jenny said as she bit her bottom lip.

Abby began to laugh. "Is that all?"

Jenny felt a little silly, all her blood rushed to her face turning her cheeks into different types of red.

"Oh Boy. Jenny my mother always said, the secret to a good relationship is to just compromise. You can't have everything the way you want it, sometimes the man wants to feel useful, just let him take care of you once in a while" Ziva smiled. "And if you tell Anthony DiNozzo.." she used his full name. "that I said this, I'd just deny it!"

" I've been the size of a stick since I was in high school. I don't really put on weight."

" Well you better learn because Gibbs will be shoving food down your throat." Abby said walked into the living and set her pillow down before laying on the floor. Jenny took the couch and Ziva layed next to Abby.

" What movie are we going to watch?"

" The Wedding Date." Abby said smiling.

" Abby." Jenny groaned.

" It's a good movie with Debra Messing. I'll make you watch The Women with her."

" Don't you dare." Jenny said. Abby pouted.

"Fine, Fine. The wedding date it is!" Jenny moaned.

"Cay!" Abby squealed. Ziva rolled her eyes. Jenny just smiled.

As the movie began to play, Jenny heard her phone ringing and excused herself from the living room.

"Hello" she answered.

"Jen, it's me. I'll be at home in an hour. I've been thinkin' I hate fighting with you. Can we just make up?" he asked.

"Yes, of course. I love you and I'm willing to compromise" she smiled through the phone.

"Of course, can we talk when I get in?" he asked.

"Yes, but right now I'm watching The wedding date with Ziva and Abby"

"Sure, go ahead. Speak to you soon. Love you" he ended the call.

She switched the phone off and walked back in the room, sitting in the same place she had before.

"What did I miss?" she smiled.

"She picked his name in the yellow pages, for her sisters wedding and now they just arrived in England" Abby concluded. Jenny sighed. It was going to be a long night. It was almost over when Jethro got home. Abby and Ziva were eating popcorn while Cat was talking to her 'boyfriend' in the rain. He smiled. Jenny was actually watching it, and seemed to be enjoying it.

When the movie ended, Jenny tried to analyze the plot. "So let me get this straight. She finds out that her 'Fiancee' had an affair with her sister by the man she was falling in love with? She then tells him she doesn't want him there and whats him to go back home. To then wanting him back! And why do they always have British actors speaking like that?" Jenny asked.

Abby looked at Jenny, with confusion. "What?"

"You know their accent it's always so well spoken and really posh. I've been in England before and in reality they do NOT speak like that!" Jenny stated.

"Jenny it's just a movie" Ziva laughed.

"Well they should speak like any other British person" Jenny crossed her arms, defensively.

" Dammit, where's Tony when we need him?" Abby joked.

" Not funny Abs." Gibbs said. Abby jumped.

" Oh my god Gibbs! You scared me!"

" Tony should be here in about right now." Just then Tony and McGee burst through the doors.

" That's right I'm here. With McGeek and we come bringing one of THE best movies of all time. Snakes on A Plane."

" Tony." The girls whined. Gibbs had a secret smile on his face.

" We could watch The Dark Night. Or oooo Flight Plan. Forrest Gump. Saving Private Ryan. Or even Titanic."

" Tony none of those movies sound good."

" Saving Private Ryan is one of the best movies of all time! We could watch National Treasure."

" I liked the second one better." Jenny said.

" I did too." Abby said.

" Yeah. It had more action in it." Ziva said. Jenny and Abby nodded.

"Okay then Saving Private Ryan it is!" Tony grinned.

They all cuddled around in the couch and floor and watched the movie that they had picked. Even though the movie was an action movie with many loud sound affects, Gibbs found his girlfriend curled up in a ball, her head rested on his lap fast asleep. He smiled and continued to watch the movie with the others. His life was finally being completed all there was left was for their child to come onto the world and he couldn't be more happy if he tried.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: What do you think? I love it. And seriously the hair dryer thing has happened to a friend of mine. I'm just throwing that out there even thought I never told Em. That'll be later. The song is Angel's Lullaby by Reba McEntire. Um... if you've seen Reba she sang it to Elizabeth. I thought it would be something cute to throw in there. Em loves it. Please review guys! It's how we know that everyone likes it. Thanks :)


	6. Girls night out

AN: 2nd chapter today! Say thank you Sam and Em for working your asses off! Lol. Thanks to everyone who's reviewing you don't know how much it means to me and Em. :)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Waking up to the blazing sun's rays, made Jenny's face smiled. Tonight she and the girls had plans, after months of

terrible pregnancy hormones, Jenny had finally said bye bye to the hormones and hello to the huge bump that was growing bigger and heavier by the day. Jenny felt a heavy arm across her stomach and smiled. Gibbs was always there for her, and that feeling made her happy and smile turned into a frown when the sudden urge to go to the bathroom arrived. She removed his arms and quickly ran into the bathroom.

" Son of a bitch." She said after using the bathroom.

" Jen, did you have to pee again?" Gibbs asked.

" Yes. Jace has decided to think my bladder is a squeeze toy."

He began to laugh loudly. "I'm glad I'm not a woman" he said through his laughter.

"Yeah, okay Gibbs it's not THAT funny!" she said, feeling a little insulted.

"I was just joking Jen" he said as he pulled the covers indicating her to lay next to him. She did, resting her head on his torso.

"You keep using the name of Jace for the baby, do you think it's going to be a boy?" he asked her as he kissed the top of her head.

" If I thought it was a boy I'd probably say Kace. I think it's a girl."

"Oh right. Sorry I got confused with the names, me in my old age!" he said, with embarrassment.

She smiled "You are not that old!" she stated.

" Yes. I am."

" No you're not. And I know you're not." She said smiling. He rolled his eyes.

" So when's your next appointment?"

" Actually next week when I'm 16 weeks."

" Ah. Do you want me to come?"

" Sure. I'm bored."

" You're always bored."

" Am not!"

" Are too!"

" Am not!"

" Are too!"

"We could go on and on forever but to just conclude this argument, you are always bored. Period!" she grinned and kissed him before he had a chance to object.

"So, when will the girls arrive for your girls night out?" he asked after their kiss was broken, by the need of oxygen.

" When Abby calls with the time."

"Makes sense" he murmured.

~*~*~*~

The rest of the morning passed by peacefully. They eat their breakfast then sat down and watched some T.V and just enjoyed each others company.

Jenny sighed for the thrid time that morning for having to leave Gibbs embrace to rush to the bathroom. When she returned to the sofa to lay with Gibbs here phone came showed the signs of life.

She picked it up and pressed the accept button.

"Hey Abby, we are still on for tonight right?"

"Of course Jen!"

"What time will you guys come over? Jenny asked.

"I've got to pick Ziva up at 6:30 and we will drive straight to yours so I'm assuming we will be there at 7:00 is that okay?" Abby applied.

"Perfect, I can't wait!" Jenny squealed. She was happy to finally having a night to herself with the girls. Not that Gibbs was a bad company to have, but she missed the girl world a world that was completely foreign to him. She got up and went upstairs. Gibbs was confused. She started trying on clothes seeing if anything was still going to fit. Nothing really fit. Her sweats and hoodies fit.

" Jethro, I need clothes." She whined.

"Oh dear he comes another argument" he whispered to himself.

"Jenny just wear a dress or something, you are going to be rushing to the bathroom in each hour anyways" he stated. She nodded in agreement. She grabbed her black dress with green bow under the bust and tried it on. You couldn't tell she was pregnant. And it looked good on her.

When the girls arrived, they all gasped at the sight of Jenny. She was glowing. Abby was the one to speak first.

"Jen you look amazing"

"Yeah you seriously do!" Ziva agreed.

" Thanks. Lets go."

" Lets." Jenny kissed Jethro's cheek and then left with the girls smiling. Her red hair was in curls and hung loosely over her shoulders. She looked good for a woman who was pregnant. They were going to dinner then shopping and probably coffee after wards.

Jenny felt free, she couldn't stop smiling the whole time they were talking. They talked about everything; from baby clothes to failed dates that Abby had gone onto. A few moments later the conversation drifted to a dangerous territory when they mentioned Tony to Ziva. Both Abby and Jenny watched as Ziva blushed a little.

" You like him, Ziva." Abby teased waiting for their table at Olive Garden. Ziva's cheeks got even redder. She was wearing a red satin baby doll top and dark jeans with black high heeled boots. Abby was in her usual attire.

" Oh my gosh, is that Tony and McGee?" Ziva asked seeing a table with two guys sitting at it. Jenny and Abby turned to look at it. Sure enough Tony and McGee were sitting at a table.

" What are they doing here?" Abby asked.

" I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

" Ziva don't make a scene." Jenny pleaded. Ziva wasn't. She was just going over there to talk to them.

" I won't. Just I want to see why they're here." Jenny sighed. Ziva walked away with her ponytail swinging side to side and a little swing in her hips. Jenny and Abby shared a look of amusement.

" Hey Zee-vah." Tony said.

" What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

" Just having dinner then going to the bar to play some pool. Right probie?"

" Yeah." Ziva put her lips close to Tony's ear.

" If you plan on following us tonight, you're not getting anything when I get home." She whispered lowly making sure McGee didn't hear.

" I'm not following you guys. McGee is." Tony whispered back. Ziva pulled back to face him. She was real tempted to kiss him right there.

" I'll see you tomorrow Tony." She said.

" You too Ziva."

" McGee." She said before she walked back to Abby and Jenny.

" What was that about Ziva?" Jenny asked.

" Nothing." She lied.

" You're seeing Tony!" Abby squealed lowly. Ziva's eyes got real big.

"No I'm not. Why would you say that?" Ziva defended herself, but her cheeks told the truth.

"Oh My God! You are blushing!" Abby and Jenny said together.

"Stop it! This night is suppose to be about Jenny. Besides I was just making sure that the guys didn't follow us" she said.

"Sure you did!" Abby grinned mischievously and winked at Jenny, who smiled in return.

" I was."

" Ziva, don't deny it. You two are very cute together." Jenny said.

" What Jenny said."

" So what's going on with you and McGee, Abby?" Ziva asked. Abby's mouth dropped.

"Now that's just silly Ziva. There is NOTHING going on there!" Abby replied.

"Huh" Ziva raised an eyebrow. The hostess called them before Abby could say anything. They sat down and ordered drinks. Nothing alcoholic for any of them just because. Jenny already knew what she was getting. Chicken Parm.

When the drinks arrived they all took a sip and began to talk about work and their separate lives.

Laughter filled the room creating a nice atmosphere. Jenny felt her phone ringing and sighed when she saw the caller I.D.

"Jethro"

" Hey Jen, how's your night going?"

" Good. Why?"

" Just wondering."

" I swear to god Jethro if you're here with Tony and McGee I'm killing you myself."

"I'm not there Jen trust me, I just wanted to see if you were okay" she believed him, after all this was Jethro she trusted him with her life.

" Alright. I believe you." She sighed. " I'll see you when I get home. I love you."

" Love you too." He said before he hang up. Jenny shut her phone and put it away. Abby squealed quietly. The low squeal did not go unnoticed by Jenny, who lifted an eyebrow at her co-worker.

"Anyways, so what shall we do next" Ziva said as she unnoticeable gave a gaze at Tony and smiled.

"I don't know, shall we take a walk by the park we went past, the evening is so nice, I want to breath it in" Abby stated.

"Wow, that's a little artistic for you Abby isn't it" Ziva joked.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I really need to pee" Jenny frowned and rushed to the bathroom, leaving her two friends laughing. Jenny came back and was really tempted to hit them both.

" I want to go shopping." Jenny said.

" I can do that." Abby said.

" I'll gladly do that." Ziva said. Jenny shook her head smiling at her friends. Jenny paid and they left on the car ride to the strip mall there were listening to Maroon 5. Kiwi came on.

_You're such a flirt, I know you hurt_

_And so do I, I empathize_

_I see you out, you never cared_

_A conversation that we never shared_

_But it's so strange, it's something new_

_Amazing feelings that I have for you_

_I close my eyes when I'm alone_

_Wonder what it'd be like to make you moan_

_I wanna give you something better_

_Than anything you've ever had_

_A stronger and a faster lover_

_The world, it disappears so fast_

_Sweet kiwi_

_Your juices dripping down my chin_

_So please, let me_

_Don't stop it before it begins_

_So give it up, and don't pretend_

_And spread your arms and legs across the bed_

_And when you shake, you won't regret_

_The things I whisper in your ear_

_(What?) I said:_

_I wanna give you something better_

_(You wanna give me something better)_

_Than anything you've ever had_

_(Than anything I've ever had)_

_A stronger and a faster lover_

_(A stronger and a faster lover)_

_The world, it disappears so fast_

_(It disappears so fast)_

_Sweet kiwi_

_Your juices dripping down my chin_

_So please, let me_

_Don't stop it before it begins_

_I can't wait to take you home_

_Fingers through your hair_

_Kisses on your back_

_Scratch me with your nails_

_Save me from myself_

_Show me how to care_

_Get everything out_

_Dripping everywhere_

_Lipstick smeared all over your face_

_How much longer must we wait?_

_Don't think that I can wait_

_Sweet kiwi_

_Your juices dripping down my chin_

_So please, let me_

_Don't stop it before it begins (hey, yeh)_

_Sweet kiwi (wanna give you something better than this)_

_Your juices dripping down my chin (hey, yeh)_

_So please, let me (wanna give you something better than this)_

_Don't stop it before it begins_

_Don't stop it before it begins_

_Don't stop it before it begins_

_Don't stop it before it begins_

_Don't stop it before it begins_

Jenny looked at Abby with a look.

" What?"

" Jethro caught me last week singing this song."

" Oh god." Abby laughed.

" I know. It was pretty bad. I got to 'scratch me with your nails' and then we walked in.

" What other song should we listen to?"

" Better that we break." Jenny and Abby said together. Ziva smiled. She turned it to that song.

_I never knew perfection til_

_I heard you speak, and now it kills me_

_Just to hear you say the simple things_

_Now waking up is hard to do_

_And sleeping is impossible too_

_Everything is reminding me of you_

_What can I do?_

_It's not right, not OK_

_Say the words that you say_

_Maybe we're better off this way?_

_I'm not fine, I'm in pain_

_It's harder everyday_

_Maybe we're better off this way?_

_It's better that we break…_

_A fool to let you slip away_

_I chase you just to hear you say_

_You're scared and that you think that I'm insane_

_The city look so nice from here_

_Pity I can't see it clearly_

_While you're standing there, it disappears_

_It disappears_

_It's not right, not OK_

_Say the word it should say_

_Maybe we're better off this way?_

_I'm not fine, I'm in pain_

_It's harder everyday_

_Maybe we're better off this way?_

_It's better that we break_

_Saw you sitting all alone_

_You're fragile and you're cold, but that's all right_

_Life these days is getting rough_

_They've knocked you down and beat you up_

_But it's just a rollercoaster anyway, yeah_

_It's not right, not OK_

_Say the words that you say_

_Maybe we're better off this way?_

_I'm not fine, I'm in pain_

_It's harder everyday_

_Maybe we're better off this way?_

_I'm not fine, not OK_

_Say the words that you say_

_Maybe we're better off this way?_

_I'm not fine, I'm in pain_

_It's harder everyday_

_Maybe we're better off this way?_

_It's better that we break, baby_

" Won't go home without you." Abby whispered in Ziva's ear. She smiled. And turned it to that song. Jenny had no idea what song was going to be next.

_I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen_

_She left before I had the chance to say_

_Oh_

_The words that would mend the things that were broken_

_But now it's far too late, she's gone away_

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep_

_Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?_

_Why does every moment have to be so hard?"_

_Hard to believe that_

_It's not over tonight_

_Just give me one more chance to make it right_

_I may not make it through the night_

_I won't go home without you_

_The taste of your breath, I'll never get over_

_The noises that she made kept me awake_

_Oh_

_The weight of things that remained unspoken_

_Built up so much it crushed us everyday_

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep_

_Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?_

_Why does every moment have to be so hard?"_

_Hard to believe that_

_It's not over tonight_

_Just give me one more chance to make it right_

_I may not make it through the night_

_I won't go home without you_

_It's not over tonight_

_Just give me one more chance to make it right_

_I may not make it through the night_

_I won't go home without you_

_Of all the things I felt but never really shown_

_Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go_

_I should not ever let you go, oh oh oh_

_It's not over tonight_

_Just give me one more chance to make it right_

_I may not make it through the night_

_I won't go home without you_

_It's not over tonight_

_Just give me one more chance to make it right_

_I may not make it through the night_

_I won't go home without you_

_And I won't go home without you_

_And I won't go home without you_

_And I won't go home without you_

" Great job guys." She said.

" No problem." Abby and Ziva said.

"Guys thank you so much for taking me out for the evening, you girls are awesome and I love you girlies" Jenny smiled and pulled them towards her for a group hug.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: The ' I love you girlies' thing is because Em and I always say I love you girlie. So please review and lets see how the next chap turns out. The songs are all Maroon 5 and are pretty wicked awesome songs!


	7. Jacelyn Raine and a date

Gibbs woke up to the sound of thumping feet. When he turned over to allocate the reason for his disturbance, he smiled at the view, of his girlfriend's rushing body towards the bathroom, as she cursed. "God! Not again, not again, I want to sleep baby" His smile got bigger then he heard a noise and quickly got rid of it. She walked out with an aggravated look on her face.

" I'm sorry and I really want to kill you."

" Hey, I'm not the one who thinks your bladder is a squeeze toy."

" Jethro, you did this to me. So technically it's your fault."

"I didn't see any objections during the frenzied act" he grinned one more. She smiled in agreement. "I'd be crazy too" she matched his grin. She looked

at the time. 5:30 it said in the bright blue glow.

"I have a doctor's appointment at 10:30." She groaned.

He reached for her arm and pulled her in towards him. "Good, that means we can sleep for another two hours"

"I can't sleep. The baby keeps moving, I think he/she has the hiccups" Jenny frowned.

"Okay, What about if you stay here and I'll go and make us some breakfast. You aren't going to be throwing that up are you?" She shook her head 'no' "I don't think so" He gave her kiss before getting out of bed. He walked out of

the room and she sighed.

" You seriously need to have better timing Jace." Jenny whispered.

"Mommy and daddy do need to sleep." She felt her stomach move and smiled.

When Gibbs returned to the bedroom carrying a tray full of French toast and tea she her smile grew. Everything thing smelt tasty. He placed the tray in between her legs and gazed at her face. Just as the tray was placed near her, she immediately fished for the toast and started eating it, with satisfaction. He was shocked by how much she ate. After eating everything on the plate, Jenny sighed, happily and closed her eyes. Gibbs chuckled.

" What are you chuckling about?" She asked with her eyes still closed.

"You" he simply said. She opened one eye and said "Well don't it's a little weird"

Later on that morning...

"Miss Sheppard, Dr. Hart is ready to see you" the same young looking nurse from the previous appointment said.

Gibbs gave the nurse one single nod and helped Jenny to get up. They walked back and to their surprise she gained a couple more pounds from the last time. She was gaining weight which shocked them both. They walked back to the exam room and waited for Dr. Hart.

A few moments later, Dr Hart walked in and smiled at the couple. "Are you ready to see your baby?" he asked them. They nodded with huge grins. Dr Hart placed the cold gel onto Jenny's stomach. When the fetoscope made contact with her skin, the loud sounds of a heartbeat filled the room. "Your baby's heartbeat is normal...Here" he pointed "is your baby's foot...here is it's little head" Jenny smiled as tears streamed down her face.

"Can you tell the sex of the baby?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, would you like to know?" Both Jenny and Gibbs nodded.

" It's definitely a girl." Jenny started crying more. She was getting her little girl. "Is she Okay?" Jenny asked through her sobs.

"She is perfect, her little bones are growing at the appropriate rate, her heartbeat is normal, it also looks like she has hair growing already, if you experience some heartburn it will be due to that" he stated.

"Thank you Doctor" both of them said.

"I shall see you in three months" Dr. Hart said. Jenny wiped her belly off and Gibbs help her get up. They left the doctor's office with smiles and pictures of Jacelyn Raine Gibbs. On the ride home Jenny couldn't stop looking at the pictures of Jacelyn. When they got home Jenny decided to sit on the couch and watch tv. Gibbs sat down right next to her.

" Jethro give me your hand." Jenny said.

He did, knowing what to expect but thrilled about it. The feeling of his baby's movements never got old.

"Jace, daddy loves you very much" he kissed her abdomen.

"Jen, I was thinkin' you and I never did go on a real date. We just went straight to the sleeping together and then to the preparations of having Jacelyn"

"Gibbs are you asking me out on a date?" she smiled. He nodded.

" I would love to." She said. He gave her a kiss.

"Pick me up at 7:00 tonight" she gave him a final kiss and grabbed her keys, leaving for work. He waited for awhile before leaving for work himself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~***~***~

The date...

Jenny was finishing getting ready. It was Italian tonight. She slipped one of her favorite green dresses on the shockingly still fit her and silver heels. Her red hair in curls and her make up made her green eyes sparkle. She looked good for a woman who was about 16-17 weeks pregnant. She was ready to start spoiling Jacelyn. She was more active at night then during the day. Lifehouse was softly playing in her bedroom and Jace was kicking even more. Hanging by a moment was apparently her favorite song. Jenny looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

" Do you think daddy's going to like it Jace?" Jenny said to her bump. She got a kick as a reply. First time by Lifehouse rang on her phone. That's the last time she let Abby play with her phone. She looked at the caller id and it was Gibbs.

" Jethro, please tell me you aren't going to be late." She answered the phone.

" I'm going to be on time. I just wanted to make sure you weren't sleeping. I know Jace has been tiring you out."

" I can't sleep with her kicking me."

" Well that's good she's awake. She'll get to enjoy the date."

" Yeah I know."

" Well that's all I wanted."

" Alright. I'll see you soon." She said and then hung up. She put her phone in her silver clutch. She felt Jacelyn kick her.

" Jacelyn Raine, settle down. We'll see daddy soon." She said.

As if the baby understood, she stopped kicking. "Good girl!" Jenny smiled.

Applying the finishing touches to her face and hair, she sprayed her perfume on and sighed with satisfaction. I look good! She thought.

10 minutes later...

Jenny was drinking some OJ when she heard her door bell coming to life. She sighed wondering who it could be. As she turned the door knob to the side the door swung open and she smiled at the man standing. "Why didn't you use your key?" she asked.

"Because I wanted this to feel like a real date, and that means giving you this.." he gave her a single beautiful red rose. "And knocking at your door" he smiled.

" Well, I'm glad you put so much thought into it. Jace is even glad." She smiled. Her green eyes were sparkling like in Paris. She set the rose down and grabbed her purse. It wasn't too hot. It wasn't too cold. It was the perfect temperature in D.C. Jace was kicking up a storm. She was really happy to hear daddy's voice.

" Jethro, you've got a daddy's girl on your hands." Jenny smiled at him. Jacelyn kicked again.

" Why would you say that?"

"Jacelyn loves hearing your voice."

"Of course she does" he replied.

As they arrived at their destination, the car came to a stop. He opened the door and rushed to the passengers side to open her door. To both their surprises she actually allowed that to happen, mostly because of the large heavy bump she was carrying. They walked in and waited to get seated. As soon as their name was called. They walked back to their table with hostess.

The room carried a lovely atmosphere that made them smile. There were tables with single red roses on a clear crystal vases on the tables. Laughter traveled throughout the romantic feeling to the room as rows of lovers chatted. At the far end of the room stood a tall French styled window that faced a beautiful private park. The sun was already getting ready to be replaced by the moon as it's rays, sprayed across the horizontal lines of D.C.

The hostess directed them to a table that faced the private gardens and asked them is the location was perfect. Gibbs nodded and thanked her. "This is so beautiful Jethro" He didn't say anything. He was off in his own little world.

"What are you thinking about Jethro" Jenny asked when she noticed his long silence.

"Nothing I was just thinkin'" he replied.

"What about?"

" You and Jace."

" We're fine."

" I know that. Just I still think about you guys."

"thank you, but we are fine"

"I know you are, but I want to be there forever, to be there for Jace, to watch her when she gets married, to grow old with you"

She nodded in reply. "Jethro what are you saying?" she whispered.

"Jenny Sheppard, would you ever consider becoming Mrs Gibbs?" He grinned. She felt tears coming on, she couldn't believe it. He'd finally asked her to marry him. She thought about for a minute before she answered.

" Yes. Yes I will marry you." She said.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Well there ya go. There's the beautiful chapter. And she's having a girl so be prepared. Please review!


	8. Engaged and happy

Jenny's eyes stopped when her gaze landed upon her recently named fiancée. She observed him standing up from his seat, that their hostess designated for them and casually walked, and requested for her hand. She smiled and placed her hand in his. Not even asking what he wanted to do. She trusted him.

She followed his path. Their eyes met when they were in the middle of the dance floor. He brushed his lips on her fingertips.

A slow melody began to play from the live band. The dance floor was occupied with a few couples. Gibbs opened his arms and waited for Jenny's acceptance to dance. Almost immediately she allowed herself to be cocooned in his embrace as they slowly swayed to the rhythms of the music, neither of them recognized. She rested her chin on his shoulders and watched an elderly couple dance to the music. She watched as they smiled at each other as if for the first time. Jenny smiled at the elderly lady when her eyes stopped to met Jenny's. The lady smiled in return and rested her head onto her husband's shoulder and allowed him to take the lead. Jenny copied the lady's actions. A single crystal tear managed to escape Jenny's eyes. She was finally happy. As the melody sped up a little Gibbs spun Jenny around. As the light simmered in her cheeks he noticed the tear. When her body gently collided with his again he whispered "Jenny why are you crying?"

"I'm happy" she whispered back.

He lowered his lips to her ear. "I'm glad that you are happy, because I love you" he said and kissed her neck tenderly.

" Jethro, where's my ring?" She asked smiling when she faced him again.

"All good things will eventually come Mrs impatient" he joked. She shook her head in disbelieve and secretly smiled.

" Lets get out of here." He said quietly smiling.

" And go where?" She asked smiling.

" Anywhere."

" Jethro, you've got to have a place in mind."

" Jen, you love me and I love you lets just go."

" Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you've proposed to me and I have no ring on my finger. Where are we going to go?"

" Home to celebrate later, but right this second lets just go drive around."

" Alright. But realize I will have to pee."

" Where we're going you'll be fine." He paid and they left hand and hand. Jace was kicking up a storm. They got into the car and started to drive away from the city.

" Jethro, where are we going?"

" I'm not telling."

" At least let me listen to music."

" It's your car so go ahead." She turned on her CD player. He didn't know what kind of music was coming up. He was really shocked by what was playing. Breathe by Faith Hill.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air_

_Being with you gets me that way_

_I watch the sunlight dance across your face_

_And I've never been this swept away_

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze_

_When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms_

_The whole world just fades away_

_The only thing I hear_

_Is the beating of your heart_

_Cause I can feel you breathe_

_It's washing over me_

_And suddenly I'm melting into you_

_There's nothing left to prove_

_Baby, all we need is just to be_

_Caught up in the touch_

_Slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_In a way I know my heart is waking up_

_As all the walls come tumbling down_

_Closer than I've ever felt before_

_And I know, and you know_

_There's no need for words right now_

_I can feel the magic floating in the air_

_Being with you gets me that way..._

Gibbs side gazed at her and smiled. He loved seeing her happy it his rate beat to increase to an abnormal rate.

Arriving at their destination, the car came to a stop as Gibbs killed the engine. "We're here" he stated. She looked around, then looked at him in confusion. "And where is here exactly?" she asked. It was a quiet summer night. A lake and a picnic table. A tire swing hanging from a branch and that was it.

" It's a place that I've gone to, to get away from the city."

As she looked around the gardens, she pleasantly sighed as she inhaled the smell that nature provided.

Gibbs walked to the boot of his car and fished for a large blue towel and a basket he had left in the truck.

"How did you know I was going to agree to this?" she asked.

"I just had a feeling" he grinned as they walked through the little park that the garden provided.

" You had a feeling." She echoed.

" Yes. I know you trust me, so I thought it wouldn't be that hard to talk you into something." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

" You're lucky. And Jace's lucky."

" What do you mean by that?"

"Not many people get to know what true love is all about. Many people just want to believe in love but never truly allow themselves to fall. But you and Jace, you will have the true meaning...because we are a family."

" Jen, haven't we been a family all along?" He asked. She nodded.

" Not many people get to meet that one person that completes them. They settle on whoever makes the first move. I didn't. I waited a long time. Paris was when I found out. After Paris it killed me to know you were happy with someone other than me. Now, that doesn't apply."

"We are now, truly a whole person. I know as cheesy as this might sound, I believe I was place on this plant for a reason and that reason is you! Without you I am just nobody, but with you I am a person, I am complete" he kissed her soft lips and place his hand in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He gave her the paper and waited for her response. Her response came almost immediately. "God I love you Jethro!" He had named a start after her. He then pointed to the dark sky and smiled.

"You see that one" he pointed to a star in the sky. "She's called Jenny and Jacelyn" he smiled. "And this" he said as he fished for the other pocket. "Is the ring you've always deserved" he grabbed her hand lovingly and slid the white gold, princess cut crystal onto her slender finger. She gazed at it and smiled with tears streaming down her face. "I love you" she simply whispered.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Now everyone together Awwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wasn't that cute? Well there's your chapter. Em and I will soon start the next chapter.


	9. My baby!

It was a good day at NCIS no freakish case. No murders. No nothing. Jenny Shepard-Gibbs was very happy with her life. She had a beautiful six year old baby girl and a new baby on the way. She was happy and content with herself. She had an amazing husband and great friends. Her life was perfect. Two of her dearest friends are celebrating life as new mom's. Alessandrina Rose DiNozzo. ( Pretty much Italian DiNozzo) And the newest baby to join the group Trenton Riley McGee. Alessa and Trenton joined the oldest NCIS girl who is probably one of the cutest six year old ever Jacelyn Raine Gibbs. Alessa, Jace, and Trent are the center of their parents attention. Jenny hadn't seen her baby girl in awhile and was missing her. But all of a sudden her husband came in her office slamming it open.

" Jethro, I thought we've been over this." She complained.

" Where's Jace?"

" What do you mean where's Jace?"

" I called Sarah, she didn't answer."

" Jethro, I'm sure they're fine."

" I got a call, there's been an accident involving a six year old girl that fits her description. And a woman was involved and I'm sure it matches Sarah's description."

" Jethro, I assure you it can't be them."

" Well I'm going to go check it out."

" Jethro, what if it's Jace and Sarah? What if it isn't them? What are you going to do?"

" Jen, I'm making sure, you, Jace, and the new baby's safe. I want to make sure Jace is safe." She sighed. He left the office and she broke down crying. What if it was her baby girl? What would she do?

An hour earlier...

"Jacelyn, be careful." Sarah called, "Jace, get off the road!"

Jacelyn didn't hear her and followed the pretty butterfly that caught her attention. The butterfly landed right in the middle of the road.

The six year old squatted down beside it, "You're so pretty." She cooed.

Suddenly, from nowhere, a truck came speeding down the road. It was rolling so fast, too fast.

Sarah didn't have time to react the girl. She heard a screech and Jace's screams. Sarah watched in horror as the six year old's body, flung several yards from where she had squatted.

Sarah stood there, frozen not really knowing what to do, not wanting to believe what just happened. "JACELYN!" she screamed throwing down the food that she was holding and ran as fast as she could to the limp body.

The shocked truck driver got out of his car. He saw the little girl on the ground and stumbled back in shock.  
"Holy Mary Mother of…." He whispered. "I killed a child!"

People gathered around the road and gasped.

Sarah squatted down beside the lifeless Jacelyn Gibbs and cried. Blood dripped down from her forehead and other parts of her face. Her left leg was twisted in a sickening way. Her eyes were closed her breath. Gone.  
"JACE! JACELYN! SPEAK TO ME PLEASE!"

Sarah turned to a lady beside her and screamed as loud as she could "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? CALL A FRICKING AMBULANCE!"

"COME ON SWEETIE BREATHE! BREATHE!"

"OH NO...NO! JACELYN! DON'T GO! PLEASE STAY! IT'S SARAH REMEMBER ME YOUR FAVORITE BABYSITTER?! COME ON SWEETIE! GIVE ME A SIGN! I'LL TELL YOUR MOMMY TO BUY YOU ANYTHING PLEASE JUST WAKE UP! OH NO NO NO!" tears streamed out of her eyes as she heard sirens in the back ground which made her start to sob even louder.

She looked down at the still body, "I'm SORRY! I'M SO SO SORRY…PLEASE JUST WAKE UP…" the young babysitter sobbed and buried her face in her hair.

Few hours later...

She was sitting there fidgeting. Waiting for the doctor to come out and tell them what was going on with Jace. Jace was in bad shape. The doctor kept their mouths closed not really giving the full details to anything. Dr. Emma Wyatt came out. Jenny and Gibbs got up.

"I'm so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs." She said in a very sad tone. Jenny broke down crying in Gibbs' arms.

" No...No...NO!." Jenny sobbed. Her baby girl didn't make it. She wanted to kill whoever did this herself. She just kept sobbing. Gibbs even felt tears coming on. His little red headed sunshine was dead.


	10. My best friend

AN: Just a heads up we're sorry about last chapter, but it had to be done.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rushing through the hospitals double doors, Jenny's heart began to ache by each second that passed by, she felt a hand on her shoulder and pulled her

shoulder away. "Go away Jethro, it's your fault that she's dead if you hadn't hired Sarah, nothing like this would have happened" she sobbed.

"It's your fault...it's your fault...."

"Jenny wake up!" Gibbs shook her trembling body. "It's your fault, Jacelyn...my poor baby..." her sobs continued.

"Jenny wake up!" Gibbs raised his voice. She humbly opened her eyes, tears appeared on her cheeks.

"Jen, it was just a bad dream sweetheart." he whispered.

" It was so real Jethro." She whispered.

" Everything's fine. Jacelyn isn't here yet. Everyone's okay."

" Jethro, I don't know what I'm going to do if I lose her."

" Jen, you won't lose her."

" Jethro, promise me we won't lose her."

"That's a promise that I can't make Jenny but I can always promise to be here for you both."

" Jethro, this dream just scared the hell outta me. Tell me everything's going to be okay. Tell me Jace's going to be fine."

"Everything will be okay."

" Jethro, she's going to be here soon and I don't know what to do."

" Jen, it'll be fine."

" I'm afraid of losing her and whoever else may come along."

" What?"

" In my dream, I was pregnant. Jacelyn was six and god was so gorgeous. Tony and Ziva had a little girl. And Tim and Abby had a little boy. Alessandrina Rose DiNozzo and Trenton Riley McGee. And they weren't that much younger than Jace was. They were all about the same age. Jethro, we're most likely going to have another baby after Jace. I don't know when, but most likely we will."

"Honey, you are making it sound like a premonition, and there is no such thing as predicting the future." he smiled.

"Tony and Ziva are not together and I'm sure they are not expecting a child anytime soon" He added quietly.

" Jethro, please, Tony and Ziva have been together since forever ago. I'm pretty sure when Jace is six months old their baby will be born."

" Jen, you're making this sound so real."

" Jethro, I know. Abby knows. And I'm sure Ducky and Palmer know that Tony and Ziva are together. Just watch. I'll bet you anything that your pregnant fiancee is right."

" Jen, you had a dream. A nightmare is more like it. Tony and Ziva AREN'T together. And there's going to be NO babies besides Jacelyn."

" I'm right." She whispered.

"It was just a dream."

"No, you watch...wait and see."

"Jenny, it's natural for a pregnant woman to have nightmares about this, it would be weird if you didn't."

" Call over to Tony's and see who answers."

" Fine. I will." He grabbed his cell and dialed Tony's number.

" Hello." A groggy Ziva answered.

" David! What do you think you're doing!?" Gibbs scolded through the phone. Jenny held back a laugh.

" Oh my god! Gibbs! Why are you calling? Do we have a case?"

"Errmmm, you must be at the office." he said.

"Actually....I'm...not, I mean...Umm, do you want Tony?" she asked. Gibbs heard a groggy Tony asking Ziva who it was."It's Gibbs" she said.

"What?" Gibbs heard Tony's nervous tone.

"HELLO!" Gibbs shouted. "Gibbs, how you doing? Ya know...well Ziva punched me, I was unconscious that's why she's got my phone."

"Tony, don't take me as an idiot! Jenny told me."

"Sorry Boss, I know I broke rule 12, are you mad?"

"No I'm not mad...it would be a little hypocritical of me if I was" Gibbs replied.

"Just don't go and get her pregnant, that would seriously freak out Jenny."

"Wh...Why?" Ziva asked, interrupting Tony, who was about to speak.

"Just don't do it." Gibbs shut his phone.

" See told ya." Jenny said. She stuck her tongue out at him.

" Oh, you're gonna get it now." He said.

" Don't even think about it Jethro."

" Oh yeah." He kissed her and that's when it all started. He knew she wouldn't be able to resist.

Meanwhile...

" Why would he say don't go get you pregnant?" Tony asked.

" I do not know Tony." Ziva said.

" Zi, there's gotta be some reason why he said that."

" Probably because even Abby and McGee are breaking rule 12."

" We've been breaking rule twelve forever."

" I know Tony. Gibbs is just being Gibbs."

"Okay Jen. Speak to you later, Ziva and I are going to break rule twelve once more."

"Okay. Thanks for that DiNozzo!" Jenny shuddered at the thought. Gibbs chuckled at her reaction.

"No Problemo." Gibbs could almost hear the grin on Tony's face.

"See ya." they both said and ended the call.

" We were in the middle of breaking rule twelve and you had to call them?"

" We break rule twelve every single day. Ziva and Tony breaking rule twelve is funny." Jenny rolled her eyes and grinned.

~*~*~*~*~*

Hour later when they had taken care of the 12th rule, 'work out' they laid in each others arms and happily sighed together.

"I'm so glad that, it was all a dream Jethro, I don't know if I could have handled it" she whispered.

"Jacelyn Raine will be the luckiest little girl on the planet, she will always be protected" Jenny's phone started ringing to Evanescence bring me to life.

" That is THE last time Abby gets me personal phone." Jenny said. She grabbed it and answered. Abby said something really quickly in one breath.

" Abs, calm down what?"

" I said, McGee proposed to me." She said in one breath.

" Abs, breathe."

" Jenny, he just did it out of no where."

" Okay, so what am I supposed to tell Gibbs?"

"I don't know Jenny, just help me out here!" she pleaded.

"Okay, Okay. Well...do you want to say yes?" Jenny asked.

"Well...I think so, I mean there is no-one else in this world that I trust more than him" Abby replied.

"Then why are you on the phone to me Abs?" Jenny laughed.

"Right! Okay Thank you so much Jenny, if I have a kid you will be its godmother!" she exclaimed.

"NO!" Jenny shouted.

"What? Why?"

"Just please wait another year or so....I had a nightmare and well...I just...just don't do it okay?"

"Fine..okay." Abby replied with confusion. A few moments of silence and no said anything. Jenny finally said something.

" Abs, get off the phone."

" Right! Thanks again Jenny!" Then the line went dead. Jenny sighed.

Jenny began to laugh. "That was Abby, McGee just asked her to marry him."

"What! Why is everyone breaking my rule?" he folded his arms.

"Oh Jethro just get over it." she smiled.

" I will not get over it. Everyone is breaking my rule."

" Jethro, just face it, the rule was me to be broken." Jenny got up and walked over to her stereo. She found a mixed CD she liked and put it in. She turned it to her favorite song. My Best Friend by Tim McGraw started.

_I never had no one_

_I could count on_

_Ive been let down so many times_

_I was tired of hurtin_

_So tired of searchin_

_til you walked into my life_

_It was a feelin_

_Id never known_

_And for the first time_

_I didnt feel alone_

_Youre more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_Oh we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over_

_Everytime I look at you_

_I dont know where Id be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_Youre my best friend_

_Youre my best friend, oh yeah_

_You stand by me_

_And you believe in me_

_Like nobody ever has_

_When my world goes crazy_

_Youre right there to save me_

_You make me see how much I have_

_And I still tremble_

_When we touch_

_And oh the look in your eyes_

_When we make love_

_Youre more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_Oh we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over_

_Everytime I look at you_

_And I dont know where Id be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_Youre my best friend_

_Youre my best friend_

_Youre more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_Oh we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over_

_Everytime I look at you_

_And I dont know where Id be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_Youre my best friend_

_Youre my best friend (my best friend)_

_Youre my best friend (my best friend)_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: I know. We're evil. But it was so funny to see the reviews come in. Trust me. The song is really good. And I'm actually listening to it right now. I love it. So please review!


	11. Be still

Gibbs and Jenny were driving through the out skirts of D.C. Silence had fallen in their atmosphere as Gibbs gazed at the road ahead and Jenny rested her head on the window and watched the world moving around them.

After a particular hard case at work the previous day, Gibbs and Jenny decided to take a weekend away.

_...You and me with no one else around..._

Jenny was beginning to be frustrated at the crime in D.C, she wanted a fresh start. Sometimes she dreamed about returning to Paris, but would that really solve her problems? Her nightmare still replayed in her head like a broken record than would never skip to the next beat. It had really gotten under her skin.

_...A brand new start..._

_...Is all we need, it's all we need to mend these hearts..._

_...Back to the beginning..._

" Jethro." She said breaking the silence.

" Hmm."

" I was thinking about something, Jace is gonna be here in almost two months, haven't you ever wanted to get away from all of this for awhile?"

" Jen, what are you saying?"

" Ever since that nightmare, I've just been thinking. It's nothing."

_...Be still..._

_...Let it go..._

" Jen, she'll be fine. Nothing's going to happen to her."

" Jethro, you don't know that for sure."

_...Before we lost hope..._

_...When we still touched and love wasn't so hard..._

"It just that, well in Paris, I just felt like...it don't know Jethro it's probably my hormones" she lied.

"Jen, talk t me" he said.

"Well, it's just that I felt free in Paris, like we could have been anyone we wanted to be, no obligations that held us back"

"Are you saying the baby will hold us back?"

"What! NO! I was talking about NCIS! Crime is holding us here"

_...Be still..._

_...I already know..._

" Jen, crime isn't holding us here. Nothing's holding us here."

" What if I told you, we're moving to Paris, away from D.C., Abby, Tony, Ziva, and McGee, what would you say?" She said looking at him with raised eyebrows.

" Jen, it's not that."

" It is too that! Admit it Jethro, you're staying in D.C. because of the team and Ducky."

" Why are you staying here? Why don't you just leave like you did in Paris?" He said practically yelling at her. He said the last thing without thinking.

" Maybe I should just leave like in Paris! God Jethro! We have a baby on the way and all we do is fight!"

_...Foolish one with the smile..._

_...You don't have to be brave..._

_...Every time we fall down..._

_...But we're falling from grace..._

...I'll gladly climb your walls if you'll meet me halfway...

"You're right!" he stated. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

"I just want us to be a normal family, and normal families don't have to worry about their husbands, do you know how scared I get when you leave for work these days and and me at the office?"

"I know Jenny, I know"

She smiled at him and nodded, understanding him. "Do you think everything is going so fast? I mean first we went into the relationship, then we were expecting and now we're getting married and...."

"Jen we can just take it..."

_...Slow, slow it down..._

_...Why do we run, we're missing so much babe..._

_...Just lay in my arms for a while..._

" Lets, step back and take a breath every once in a while."

" Jen, we can't do that."

" Yes we can. We'll wait until a little bit after Jace is born. Maybe when she's a year will get married."

" What makes you think you won't get pregnant again before that?"

" What are you saying Jethro?"

"I want the whole big house, white fence with you Jenny I want to come home from work to find the house destroyed because of our children" he laughed.

"Jethro, I want that too, but.."

"But what Jen?"

"Well we aren't getting any younger" she squinted.

He began to laugh, she looked at him slightly confused. "What's funny"

"Getting old that's what you are worried about?" he laughed.

"Well...yeah"

"Jenny, We still have at least forty more years to live, we can have the whole picture that I just done" he smiled and held her hand.

_...Everytime we fall down..._

_...We are falling from grace..._

" Jethro, do you think we'll last?" She asked.

" Jen, we've been through this. Yes."

" Jethro, that's not what I mean. Do you think after everything happens we'll last?" He sighed.

" Jen, honey, we'll last." He said taking her swollen hand and squeezing it.

_...Here's my hand and my heart..._

_...It's yours to take..._

"Jenny as long as we are together...I could not care if the world fell apart right now"

"I sure hope you are right Jethro, because if you are wrong and decide to run, I will hunt you down and kick your ass"

He began to laugh. "I'm serious" she said and hid the smiled on her face.

"I will never leave you Jenny Sheppard, and you better believe it"

"Is that a threat or a promise" she joked.

"Oh you" he laughed and pocked her ribs, and received a squeal from her.

"You know I wouldn't mind if we stayed like this forever" she smiled at him.

_...Be still..._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: The song is Be still by Kelly Clarkson. Good song. This is so far one of my favorite chapter's because of the song and the way we wrote it. So we're off to go work on another chapter. Stay tuned!


	12. This Kiss

"Jenny!" He called her. "What's taking you so long?" he sighed.

"Sorry" she shouted back. "I can't find anything to wear" she moaned.

"Come on sweetheart, we're going to be late for the dinner with Ziva and Tony"

"I'm sure they won't mind" she shouted, her voice travelled through the house.

10 minutes later...

Gibbs walked towards their room and sighed. "Jen, are you...." he noticed tears in her cheeks and rushed towards her. "Beautiful, why are you crying?"  
"I can't find anything nice to wear"

"Just wear one of your red dresses, they look amazing on you and it still fits"

She stood up from the bed and walked towards the closet. In search for the red dress, when she found it, her lips curved as it turned into a smile.

"Jethro...I don't know what I would do without, don't you dare to ever die on me!"

_...I don't want another heartbreak...  
...I don't need another turn to cry..._

" Honey, I think that would be really hard because you'd kill me first." He said.

_...Baby, hello, oh, no, goodbye...  
...But you got me like a rocket...  
....Shooting straight across the sky..._

She came out of the closet with a huge smile on her face. The red dress looked amazing on her. He shoes were shorter than they usually were because being pregnant and walking in really high heels really didn't go together.

" Jen, you look good." He said sitting on the bed. She walked over to him with a smile on her face.  
_  
...Its the way you love me...  
...Its a feeling like this...  
...Its centrifugal motion...  
...Its perpetual bliss..._

"I do love you Leroy Jethro Gibb. I can't wait to be Mrs Gibbs" she placed her hand on her large abdomen and happily sighed.

"I love you, more than anything else on this plant" he smiled at her and moved his face closer to hers. He then placed his hand behind her head and lowered his lips onto hers.  
_  
...It's that pivotal moment...  
...It's impossible..._

She smiled into the kiss and placed her own hand onto his chest, and deepened their kiss.  
_  
...This kiss, this kiss (Unstoppable)...  
...This kiss, this kiss..._

" We better get going." She said when the kiss broke.

" Lets." He said. They left the house and drove to dinner.

_...Cinderella said to Snow White...  
...How does love get so off course...  
...All I wanted was a white knight...  
...With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse..._

They were sitting across from each other. Jenny and Gibbs on one side and Tony and Ziva on one side. Ziva leaned over to Jenny and whispered something in her ear. Jenny giggled.

" Ziva, it isn't like that." She laughed.

" Yes it is Jen."

"What is it?" Gibbs asked Jenny.

"Zee was stating how you are my white knight"

Gibbs chest puffed out proudly. "I sure am" he grinned. Both women rolled their eyes and began to laugh.

"So Jenny tells me that you two have been romantically involved for a while" Gibbs stated.

"Yes. We have been dating for a few months. We are actually going to be moving in together" Tony smiled.

"What! Seriously" Jenny exclaimed.

"Yes. We actually have some news....Tony and I are going to have a baby" she grinned and reached for his hand.

Jenny's eyes widened as the words 'My nightmare' kept repeating in her mind.

Gibbs understood Jenny's panic and grabbed her had, giving it a gentle squeeze.

_...Ride me off into the sunset...  
...Baby, I'm forever yours..._

Gibbs leaned over, his lips to Jenny's ear.

" Jen, it isn't gonna happen." He whispered.

" Jethro, I'm scared." She whispered.  
_  
...Its the way you love me...  
...Its a feeling like this...  
...Its centrifugal motion...  
...Its perpetual bliss_...

" Jen, there's nothing to be scared of."

" Jethro."

"Jenny" he replied. Ziva and Tony glanced at the couple and smiled at each other.

"Thank you for making m feel safe" she whispered.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" he grinned and kissed her cheek.

_...It's that pivotal moment..  
...It's unthinkable..._

Tony and Ziva 'aaawwwed' at the couple in front on them.

Dinner went down, perfectly, they talked from baby clothings to the latest case. It was as if they had been doing this for years, it all felt natural to them.

As the time came for them to say their goodbye's Jenny slipped her hand onto Gibbs arms and walked towards the car. "Jethro, can we take a walk? It's a beautiful night"  
"Sure" he smiled and kissed her for the tenth time that evening. No matter how many times he did that, he would never get bored of her taste.

_...This kiss, this kiss (Unsinkable)...  
...This kiss, this kiss..._

As they parted, they rested their foreheads together and smiled. The moon was glowing in the nights sky, it's own natural light, glowed on Jenny's red hair, making it look like burning fire.

_...You can kiss me in the moonlight...  
...On the rooftop under the sky...  
...You can kiss me with the windows open..._

Jenny felt a strong kick. She winced.

" What's wrong?"

" Jacelyn Raine thinks my kidney's are punching bags."

" Jace, settle down."  
_  
...Its the way you love me...  
...Its a feeling like this...  
...Its centrifugal motion...  
...Its perpetual bliss..._

Feeling much better after Jacelyn had stopped 'punching' Jenny's kidneys. They walked through the park, hand in hand.  
She rested her head on his shoulder and took in a deep breath. "Mmmm" she murmured.

_...It's that pivotal moment...  
...It's subliminal..._

"Are you okay?" he stopped, gazed at her. Her smile widened as she nodded. "I'm truely happy"

_...This kiss, this kiss (Its Criminal)...  
...This kiss, this kiss... _

"You shouldn't be allowed to kiss me like this?" she smiled when their kiss ended, when air became an essential for their survival.

"What do you mean?" he smiled.

"This kiss" she kissed him. "It makes me forget about everything, around me, it makes me dizzy"

_...This kiss, this kiss (Its Criminal)...  
...This kiss, this kiss..._


	13. November 10th

November 8th, 9:30 p.m.

Jenny Shepard was due in twenty days. Well almost 19. But soon with her little princess they'd been keeping a tight lid on. Abby didn't even know it was a girl or the name. They wanted it to be a surprise to the team. She suddenly woke up with a sharp pain in her back. It couldn't have been anything major. Maybe a cramp. Then about an hour later she felt it again.

" Jethro." She whispered. He didn't move. She shook him.

" What? What's going on?" He asked groggy.

" I think it's time." She said quietly. He sat straight up and started rushing around the room grabbing everything. Car seat's in the car. Over night bag. Everything she wanted. He ran out to the car in his NIS sweatshirt and sweat pants. He ran back upstairs and changed into jeans and his usual stuff. He helped Jenny get ready and then walk her out to the car. Then he drove to the hospital. Jenny was just breathing. She wasn't having any contractions yet. They got her checked in and Dr. Hart was called. Jenny wanted everything natural just because. Dr. Hart came in and said it was gonna be awhile. Jenny sighed. She was only two centimeters.

November 9th, 1:23 p.m.

Jenny wasn't liking this. She'd been in labor since 9:30 the night before and nothing was happening. She was only four centimeters and she wasn't going any where any time soon. Dr. Hart was coming in on a regular basis just to make sure. Dr. Hart left the room after checking Jenny and saying there was no progress. After she'd been gone about twelve minutes Jenny felt a strange gush.

" Jethro, I think my water just broke." Jenny said unsure of what had happened.

" I'll go get Dr. Hart." He said. He kissed her forehead and went out into the hallway. He saw Dr. Hart and motioned for the doctor to come into the room. Dr. Hart came and checked Jenny. Sure enough her water had broken finally. They got her up for a little bit and got her changed and everything so she wasn't sitting in it. Then it was just sit around and wait. At about three o'clock Jenny was at six centimeters and the contractions were getting stronger. One hit her really hard. She took Jethro's hand.

" Jethro, I really hate this part." She said crying.

" It's almost over baby, you're doing great." He said seeing the monitor. She hung in for a little longer, then the pain subsided. It was going to be a long time before this little girl was going to arrive.

November 9th, 7:30 p.m.

Jenny was ready for this baby to be born. She was only at seven centimeters and had been there since four o'clock that after noon. Her contractions were getting closer and stronger. It made her sick. She wasn't feeling to hot and almost being labor for twenty four hours wasn't the best thing in the world. She sighed and then felt a contraction coming. Sweat matted her red hair to her face. It was only going to get worse.

" Jethro, I don't know how much more of this I can take." She said out of breath. This pregnancy was taking it out of her.

" Jen, she'll be here soon."

" She needs to stop taking her precious time. Mommy's really tired." Dr. Hart came in.

" Well Jenny, lets see were we are shall we?" She nodded. He checked her out.

" Well you're at about seven and a half centimeters. She should be here really soon."

" Thanks doctor." Jenny said. Dr. Hart and smiled and took off his gloves and threw them away. Jenny was almost done. She could feel it.

November 10th 1:34 a.m.

It was time. It was time to deliver a bouncing baby girl. Screaming agony was just about to start. Jethro was holding Jenny's hand and it was time to start pushing. Jenny's screams were blowing everyone's ear drums out. It was killing people left and right it seemed like. Gibbs really didn't want to see Jacelyn ripping her way out of Jenny. A few more pushes and Dr. Hart said Jacelyn was crowning.

" Oh my god! She's going to be the death of me! Jethro, I'm never letting you touch me again!" Jenny screamed pushing. He just held her hand as she cut of the circulation. A few more pushes and her head was out. Jenny was almost done. She felt she was giving birth to a cow.

" Okay Jenny, a few more pushes and she'll be here." Dr. Hart said. Jenny screamed more this time and at 1:48 a.m. on November 10th. Jacelyn Raine Gibbs entered the world screaming. Jethro cut the cord and they moved her to get weighed and everything.

" You did it Jenny." Gibbs said kissing her temple. She laughed and then saw a crazy look on Dr. Hart's face.

" What's wrong?"

" Jenny, I'm gonna need you to push again."

" Excuse me!? I just delivered my baby. Why do I need to push? Again!" She said.

" I think we might've missed something."

" Like what?"

" Another baby."

" What!?" Jenny and Gibbs said together.

" You heard me. Now push." Jenny started pushing. She screamed this time more. And then they heard it. The baby's crowning. Twins! How could Dr. Hart have missed that small detail. At 1:56 a.m. Baby girl Gibbs was born. They cleaned both of them up and handed them to Jenny.

" Well mommy and daddy, I need names." Dr. Hart said.

" Baby A, is Jacelyn Raine. And baby B is, Savannah Rae Gibbs." Jenny said smiling proudly.

" Well Jacelyn weighed six pounds six and a half ounces nineteen and a half inches long. Savannah weighed six pounds two ounces and nineteen inches long."

" Wow." Gibbs said.

" I'll give you guys a moment with your girls." Dr. Hart said and quickly exited.

" Jethro, what are we going to do? I mean we were only prepared for one baby."

" I'll tell Tony and Ziva and have them take care of it."

" Go send the birth announcement to the crew in waiting." She smiled.

" I will." He said giving her a kiss. He gave each of the girls a kiss. Jacelyn had a faint peach fuzz on her hair. And apparently Savannah took after her daddy and had dark hair. Gibbs walked out and saw Abby, McGee, Tony, Ziva, and Ducky all waiting.

" Name, gender, weight and size Gibbs." Abby demanded.

" Jacelyn Raine weighed six pounds six and a half ounces nineteen and a half inches long and Savannah Rae weighed six pounds two ounces nineteen inches long." Abby and Ziva looked at each other.

" I thought there was only one baby." Abby said.

" Nope. Two. Girls. Savannah looks like me and Jacelyn looks like Jenny."

" Congratulations Jethro, can we see them?" Ducky said.

" They're probably in the nursery by now. Lets go down and see." They all followed closely behind him. They looked through the glass window and saw them. Two little pink bundles. One said Jacelyn Raine Gibbs and the other said Savannah Rae Gibbs.

The babies began to cry, Gibbs pouted at them and rushed to the nurse."Can I hold them?" he asked.

"Yes sure, of course Mr Gibbs."

~*~*~*~*~*

Holding Jacelyn he kissed her pink forehead and smiled. "You are such a beautiful little girl." he stated. He then placed her down onto her cot, and reached for Savannah. "And you must be the little kicker that hid behind your sister." he grinned. Savannah sneezed."Daddy loves you both so much, you have no idea."Gibbs gazed at their mother and smiled when her eyes opened. "There is your beautiful mother." he said.

She smiled at Gibbs and spoke. "I can't believe we had twins!" she exclaimed.

"I know. At least you know one thing, your bad dream was just a bad dream" She nodded and smiled.

"My life could not be more perfect."

"You wait and see when they start college then?" he joked. She hit him on the arm and smiled.

"I don't think I want to, let them go."

" Jen, you will eventually."

" No I won't and hand me Savannah." He sighed. He handed her Savannah then picked up a restless Jacelyn. It was very easy to tell who was who. Which was awesome. Jenny removed Savannah's pink hat and revealed the dark head of hair she had.

" Jethro, I couldn't have given her the dark hair."

" She does have a lot doesn't she?"

" Yeah. Jace takes more after me. Savannah on the other hand is all you."

" What color eyes?" He asked. Jenny lightly shrugged.

" How long until the press finds out the first female director of a federal agency has had twin girls?" Jenny asked.

" Hopefully not anytime soon." Savannah yawned.

" Mommy loves you very much Savannah Rae." Jenny smiled. Jacelyn let out a grunt.

" Mommy loves you too Jacelyn Raine." Jenny said. Jethro gave her a kiss. Tony and Ziva came in with the car seat.

" What did you guys get?" Jenny asked.

" Car seat, stroller, bassinet, and lots of clothes." Ziva smiled. Jenny laughed quietly. Savannah finally opened her eyes. Revealing bluish greenish eyes. The very fraternal twins snuggled into their parents arms. Jenny smiled. She had this new mother glow. Savannah yawned. While Jacelyn was looking up at her father in awe. They really had their strong opinions about their parents. Ziva could see it and so could Tony. Abby and McGee quietly walked in.

" Aww. They're even cuter then the last time I saw them." Abby said. They laughed.

" Can I hold one of them?" Abby asked. Jethro looked at Jenny and she nodded. He handed her Jacelyn. Abby looked at the redheaded baby and smiled. She was Jenny except with blue eyes. Ziva asked if she could hold Savannah and Jenny nodded. Ziva took the dark haired baby from her mom's arms.

" You can really tell that they're yours." Tony said looking at Savannah and Jacelyn. He felt a light slap.

" Sorry boss." He said quietly.

" So Jenny, how does it feel to be a mom?" Abby asked smiling.

" I'm happy, tired, and overjoyed."

" So who's the kicker?" Ziva asked.

" Savannah." Gibbs and Jenny said together. Ziva and Abby nodded. It was a complete family it seemed like. But it wasn't gonna be complete until Tony and Ziva's baby was born. And possibly McGee and Abby's baby. For right now, it was complete.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: What do ya think? The story's far from over. Sorry Em, but I love this story. And it takes up a lot of my time and love it. Savannah Rae is actually what I want to name my daughter when ever she's born. Please review! Thanks guys!


	14. Mommy and Daddy's princesses

Three days after Jace and Savannah were born...

Jenny and Jethro were at home adjusting to a new life with twin was the night owl. Jacelyn was the one who was the early bird. It was quiet and peaceful in the house. Jacelyn was snuggled into her dad's chest while he was propped up on the bed. Savannah on the other hand was snuggled with her mommy. It was the picture perfect moment. The press still hadn't found out about Jacelyn and Savannah. It was a miracle. Savannah started to stir.

" Oh sweetie, please don't wake up." Jenny whispered. Savannah let out strong wail which woke up Jacelyn. Jenny shut her eyes and bit her lip. She got holding a screaming Savannah and went to go get her bottle. Jethro followed behind her. They started feeding the girls. It was quiet once again. God were they going to miss the quiet. Jace and Savannah were beautiful babies, but could really take it out of them. Jethro grabbed Jacelyn's burping cloth and threw it over his right shoulder and put the baby up there. He started gently patting her back. Jenny was still feeding Savannah. Then she moved the little princess to her shoulder to start burping. It was the routine they needed to get used to.

Gibbs observed Jenny with the girls and smiled with glee. "What?" she asked, when she felt his eyes on her.  
"Nothing" he smiled. "I was merely looking at how amazing you are." he stated.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "You can be so cheesy." she giggled.

"And you love me for it." his smile widened.

" Yes I do." She said giving him a kiss. Then the team burst through the doors quietly. Tony had his arm wrapped around Ziva's shoulder. And McGee was holding Abby's hand.

" You guys weren't supposed to be here for another hour." Jenny said.

" Turn the news on." Abby said. Jenny holding Savannah walked into the living room and turned the tv on.

" Director Jenny Shepard, NCIS, delivered twin girls three days ago. Jacelyn Raine and Savannah Rae Gibbs. The Secretary of the Navy said both mom and babies are doing good. No word on when we'll see the little ones." The reporter said.

" So much for keeping them quiet."

"Never mind Jen, they were bond to find out anyway. At least this way it saves our breath." She nodded and smiled.

"Jethro, I got a question. We've got two children, do you think we will have more in the future?" she asked him as she bit down her lip.

" It's up to you. I don't mind, but you're the one that has to carry them for nine months." She nodded.

" Can I please hold Savannah?" Abby said kind of whining. Jenny nodded and handed her the baby girl. Ziva took Jacelyn.

" So Ziva, got any names in mind for your little one?" Abby asked.

" A couple. Mia and Alessandra are at the top for a girl. A boy would either be Henry or Reese."

" Mia DiNozzo and Henry DiNozzo sound good. Middle names?"

" Mia Rose and Henry Joseph."

" Good names." Abby said.

" Thank you." Ziva said.

"What are friends for" came he reply. They all began to laugh, at the perky forensic scientist.

The room fell into a comfortable silence as the laughter quietened down. After the team left it was just the new family. Jenny was watching the girls sleep. Jacelyn was a really light sleeper it seemed like. Savannah on the other hand was kind of hard to wake up. She sighed. She was in her favorite pair of pajama pants and tank top. Caring and feeding newborn twin girls was kinda hard. She sighed again and went and laid down next to Jethro. She put her head on his chest and let his heart beat lull her to sleep. About two hours after that she woke up to the sound of quiet talking. She cracked an eye open. Jethro was standing near the window with Jacelyn in his arms talking to her quietly. She smiled. Then she heard Savannah wake up. She got up quietly and picked up the baby. Almost instantly she quieted down. She walked over to Jethro and saw Jacelyn just looking up at her father in awe. She was the one who kicked everytime he talked. Savannah was just the kicker in general.

" So do you think we can handle these two?" Jenny asked quietly smiling.

" Yeah."

" I have yet to get a good picture of them both in my arms."

" Jen, you will."

" Jacelyn loves you so much she can't stand to be far away from you. Savannah doesn't like someone taking up her mommy time."

" Jen, you will. They're only three days old. They'll get better."

" I hope they do." He kissed her cheek. Savannah opened her eyes.

" Hi sweetie." Jenny cooed walking away. Savannah just looked up at her mom in awe. Wow. Savannah really did like her mom better then her dad when it came to everything. It surprised Jenny to see that.

" You know you have to love daddy too." Jenny said. Gibbs began to laugh at his girlfriends baby voice.

"Is daddy laughing a mommy?" she continued. "Should we tell him off?" she smiled. Savannah made a little squeal that made both parents smile.

"She's so smart Jethro! It's like she understood me" Jenny said with glee. Gibbs smiled and cuddled Jacelyn who had fallen asleep.

" Well, she loves you Jen."

" I know she loves me. And I love Jacelyn and you."

" I never doubted that." He smiled. Jacelyn stirred.

Gibbs walked towards the girls bedroom and placed Jacelyn in her baby cot. He kissed Jace's forehead and smiled when a tiny sound escaped her mouth.

Moments later, Savannah fell asleep on Jenny's arms, Jenny kissed her cheek and placed her next to her sister on a separate cot.

Gibbs repeated his actions that he had done for Jace and kissed Savannah on the forehead. "Good night sweethearts, Daddy and Mommy loves you very much"

They exited the girls rooms and smiled. "I don't want to leave them Jethro." she smiled. "They are so precious."

"They will be fine beautiful, it's time for bed." he reached for her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. She smiled and kissed him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: So the reason this up kinda late is because of Em. It's all her fault! Lol. Love you honey! I'm lovin' this story. Please review and lets see if Em'll be back to her normal self! Love ya guys! And I'm lovin' the names. Oh Tony and Ziva's baby is gonna be a boy. Sorry Em. I want a boy now. I'm just giving that away. Thanks guys. Please review!


	15. Mommy isn't such a bad person after all

Waking up to the sound of cries, made Jenny smile. (Somehow) It just meant that the life she was living was not a dream, but a wonderful world.

She heard Leroy Jethro Gibbs groan, as she poked him. "Come on sleepy head, it's your turn to feed them."

"Five more minutes." he whined. She began to laugh. He turned around, one eyebrow lifted. "Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"Because, I am not your mother, telling you to get up, or you'll be late for school."

"Fine, fine, fine." he pushed the covers away from his warm body and slid out of the bed.

He walked around the bed, planted a gentle kiss onto Jenny's head and then rushed towards the cries. He fed Jacelyn first then he fed Savannah. The girls were really starting to wear him out. He came into the bed room with Savannah and handed her to Jenny before going back to get Jacelyn.

" Hey baby girl." Jenny cooed at her.

"You are going to tire daddy out." she smiled. Her index finger gently tickled the little girl. A little giggle escaped the little girl as her mother continued to tickled her. The amazing sound of her daughter's laugh made Jenny smile with glee.

_"...You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine._

_You make me happy_

_When skies are gray._

_You'll never know, dear,_

_How much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away..." _She sang, the song coming out in gentle whispers.

Gibbs watched, the moment and felt his heart smiling. Jenny noticed him standing by the door with Jacelyn and smiled at him. "Bring me my other sunshine Jethro." He smiled. Jenny put Savannah in one arm and Jethro set Jacelyn in the other. Jacelyn just looked up at her mom in awe. Wow. Finally Jacelyn gives her that look that she gives Jethro. Jethro silently moved to get the camera. He snapped a few pictures of Jenny and the girls.

"You know today you little princesses will be spending the afternoon with auntie Ziva and uncle Tony." she say in a child like voice.

"What do you say about that?" she asked them, they looked up at her. Jacelyn stuck her tongue out and Savannah was just enjoying her time with mommy. Jacelyn hadn't cried from being away from her father and Savannah was alright being next to her sister. It was very strange.

" Did you finally decide mommy isn't such a bad person Jacelyn Raine?" Jenny cooed at the baby. Jacelyn's blue eyes were sparkling just like Savannah's pretty much green eyes were. Apparently mommy wasn't such a bad person after all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Jethro, I can't leave them, I know that Tony and Ziva are great, but they are my babies, I can't just leave them."

"Jenny, you are only leaving them for three hours." he stated.

"I know, but..." "No buts Jen, you need a break, you've not left them alone since they were born."

"Fine!" she exclaimed. "If ANY thing happens to them, so help me god that I won't hurt you." Tony and Ziva arrived with McGee and Abby.

" Hey guys." Jenny said bouncing Savannah gently. Jacelyn was on her father's shoulder sleeping.

" We had to bring Abby and McGee." Ziva explained. Jenny lightly laughed and let them in. Jenny put Savannah down while Jethro put Jacelyn down gently surprisingly without waking her up.

" Everything's in the kitchen if they get hungry. Jace is a very light sleeper and can be waken way too easily. Savannah on the other hand is very hard to wake up so you should be fine. You've got our numbers. And so help me god DiNozzo, if my daughters have a hair misplaced on their head you won't be able to see your son's birth." Jenny said. Tony gulped at the threat. Ziva giggled. Jenny and Jethro gave each the girls a quick kiss before leaving.

~"~~"~"~"~"~"

"So where are we going Jethro?" she asked when they sat inside his car.

"You'll see." he grinned and pulled off.

Jenny sighed and reached for her phone.

"Who are you dialing? he asked her.

"No one."

"Are you calling Ziva?"

"No." she said child like.

"Jenny." he warned her.

"okay, I just want to see if they got everything."

"Jenny."

"FINE!" She huffed. She started twirling her engagement ring that finally was back to fitting her. The white gold princess cut solitaire caught Jethro's eye.

" You put your engagement ring on." He said.

" Yeah. It finally fits me again. The girls made me swell up so bad I though I'd never be able to wear it again."

" They're only a week old." He said.

" I know. I can't believe I gave birth to them a week ago." She said.

" It'll be our first thanksgiving as a family this month."

" I know. It's kind of weird to me. I wonder how long it took after we left for the girls to start crying."

" Probably right after DiNozzo picked up Jacelyn."

" Yep. They're in for a treat with her. She's such a daddy's girl I'm surprised she didn't put up a fight to go down."

" I'm thinking she loves you a lot more than she loves me now."

" It's probably true."

She laughed, she gazed out the window and noticed they were driving in the direction of the mall.

"Jethro? Why are you taking me to the mall?" she asked.

"You'll see."

"Jethro, just tell me."

"We are here, you can see it for yourself." They got of the car and went inside. The first thing she saw was Rocky Mountain Chocolate Factory.

" Oh I love you." She said kissing his cheek. They walked hand and hand into the store. It was one of Jenny's favorite places just because of the chocolate. The wicked awesome Carmel Apples. The peanut butter and chocolate candies. It was heaven. Jenny stood there looking at the case when she felt Jethro's arms wrap around her waist. She leaned into him and looked up at him.

" What are you getting?" He asked.

" I don't know. Everything looks good."

" I can tell that Jen. We do have to stop at the jewelers and everything too."

" I know. We have to pick up my ring. And we have get the girls' pictures outfits." She turned her attention back to the candy. Truffles and everything were making her mouth water. She felt Jethro kiss her neck. He hadn't done that in awhile. She smiled.

" Can I help you ma'am?" The woman asked.

" Yeah. I need two champagne truffles, four milk chocolate truffles, three mint truffles, one semi sweet truffle, and six raspberry truffles. I need four milk chocolate dipped oreos and the biggest dipped potato chip thingy. I need four peanut butter bars two milk chocolate and two dark. I need two oreo candy apples. Anything else Jethro?"

" Nope."

" That'll be it." Jenny said. The woman rang up the order. It came to be about twenty five bucks for candy. Jenny would probably eat all of it anyways.

"Thank you Gibbs." she grinned.

"Gibbs?" he commented.

"Yeah, that's your name," she grinned, knowing full well that she never called him by that. "besides it will be my last name soon." she stated. He laughed.

"I can't wait to bring the girls to the candy store, they will be so delighted" she squealed.

He smiled once more. "If they are anything like you for chocolate, they sure will." They walked down to the Jewelry store that they had found Jenny's ring at. It wasn't her engagement ring it was a different ring. A ring that meant a lot to Jenny and Jethro. They walked into Kay's holding hands again looking around just because. Then they decided they should pick up the ring Jenny got at the end of October.

" I'm here to pick up my ring." Jenny said.

" Name?" The man asked.

" Jenny Shepard." He typed something in.

" The Citrine and diamond ring?" He asked.

" Yep. That's the one." He went into the back and grabbed the ring. They had already had it paid for so it was okay. Jenny opened the box and there it was. The simple white gold band that was citrine and diamond encrusted.

"That is one of our finest rings Miss Sheppard, you are a lucky woman." he said.

She nodded. "Don't I know it." she simply replied. She gave him a smile and then slipped it on her right hand. It fit perfectly. Her and Jethro walked out of the jewelry store and to Jcpenny's. It was soon gonna be fun for Jenny to go there for the girls. They went over to the Newborn baby girl section and started looking at dresses for the girls. Jenny found one she loved. It was brown and had puffy short sleeves with several colored polka dots. A deep pink, a medium shade of pink, a pretty light pastel pink, an olive green, and a pastel green completed the polka dots. A deep pink bow at the top tied everything together. Even the diaper cover had polka dots. Jenny grabbed two knowing the girls would look cute in them and she started planning the colors she and Jethro had to wear for the family portraits to match the girls' colors.

~*~~*~*~*~*~*

That evening she silently opened the girls bedroom door and smiled at their sleepy state. She sighed happily and gently closed the door once more and walked towards the kitchen.

She saw Gibbs walking towards her holding a glass of red wine, "Wine?" he asked. She accepted it with a smile.

"Jethro, when we broke up, back in Paris, did you ever think that you would have a family...with someone else?" she bit her lips.

He gazed into space as he thought about her question. "Probably, but I can promise you that I would have never been happy, not really. It's always been you." he took her into his arms and gently kissed her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: So there ya go. There's the lovely chapter yadda yadda. After you have a baby and you're breastfeeding you can actually have a glass of wine and it won't do anything. Just a little fact I learned. Anyhoo, um... Oh yeah I'm a very busy woman along with Em. We both have school and everything so it just falls into place the way it does. Oh the scene in the Candy store actually was from the Candy store I went to on Friday night. And older couple did the exact same thing as Jenny and Gibbs so there's where that inspiration came from. I hope everyone is still enjoying this story. *smiles* We love ya guys! Please review! Oh, btw, Citrine is November's birthstone and my b-day's November 10th so send the b-day wishes. So that's it. Thanks again!


	16. Daddy's going back to work

The sounds of nature, made Jenny's eyes open. She glanced at the sun that crept into their room and smiled. It's a beautiful day; she thought.

She turned around and noticed the other half of the bed empty. She frowned and started to panic. 'What if it was all a dream? What if there is no Gibbs and twin girls?' her emotional side of the brain argued. 'Don't be silly Jenny! Of course it was real' argued the logical side.' She slipped into a sweatshirt and sweat pants and then walked down stairs. The smell of maple syrup and pancakes filled the down stairs hallway. She walked into the kitchen, and noticed her baby girls in the bouncy seats sitting in there sleeping and Gibbs cooking. She gave a sigh of relief. She walked over to Gibbs to get a glance at what he was doing. Pancakes filled the plate he was holding and eggs and sausage were already done.

" You decided to make breakfast with the girls?"

"Yeah" he smiled. "You looked peaceful, we didn't want to wake you up" he said and walked towards her and placed a gentle kiss on to her forehead.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked her.

She nodded and smiled at the girls. She kissed them on their heads and then walked around them. She started laughing when she noticed the pure look of concentration on Jacelyn's face as she covered her head with maple syrup. "Err Jethro? Could you give me a wet wipe please" she laughed. She wiped the two week old's face off before she did something else.

" How did she do that?"

" I don't know."

"Never in my life have I seen a two week old baby doing that." he said in amazement. Jenny continued to laugh.

"So any plans for the day" he asked her.

Jenny looked at a spot in the kitchen as her mind virtually went through her planner. "Nope, I think I'm just going to be taking the girls for a walk in the park"

He nodded. "That's great. Can I come?" he asked.

"Don't you have work to do?" sh replied as she smiled at the girls that were staring at her.

" Jen." He said.

" We'll be fine. I can handle it. Maybe later the girls and I will come up and say hi."

"Fine." he sighed. He mad his way to their room and retrieved his work shoes along with a NCIS jacket. He walked back in the kitchen and kissed both girls on the forehead."Be the good little angels I know you are for your mommy" he then walked towards Jenny and kissed her softly on the lips, lingering for a few seconds.

"I'll call you." he said and left for work. She sighed. The girls were looking up at her in awe. It wasn't going to be that hard. She walked into her study and set up a blanket on the floor, she grabbed Savannah then Jacelyn and put them on the blanket.

"Mommy just has to check her emails and send one to her boss, and then we can go for a walk, what do you girls think of that?" she smiled. She nodded her head one and said 'Yup that's exactly what I what I think'. She sat down at the desk, and logged in. Her background was one of the girls in their polka dot dresses. She smiled then sent an email to SecNav.

Moments later she sighed. "Okay mommy is now done" she smiled when she saw the girls asleep next to one another. They looked so cute. Jacelyn had her hand on top of Savannah's. She grabbed the camera that she left in the study a snapped a couple pictures.

" Daddy's gonna be sad that he missed this." She said quietly making sure she didn't wake the girls up. Just as she was about to leave the room to retrieve a drink, she heard a small cry, turning around she smiled when she noticed Jace wide eyes. "hello gorgeous" she whispered with glee. She picked her up and cradled her.

" Lets, go get mommy's drink." Reaching the kitchen, she retrieved a glass from the cupboard and filled it with cold ice tea. She then turned to Jace who was looking around the room in amazement."are you hungry?" she asked. The young baby looked at her mothers direction with a kind of puzzled look on her face. Just then the sounds of loud cries filled the speakers of the baby monitor. Jenny sighed and put Jacelyn in the bouncy seat before going to go get Savannah. She picked up the screaming baby and immediately settled down when in her mother's arms. She put Savannah next to Jacelyn in her bouncy seat.

" So you guys know crying gets mommy's attention don't ya?" Jacelyn and Savannah just looked at her.

" Mommy loves you guys lots, but she does need a break every once in awhile."

" We might go see daddy and everybody if you little ones behave. Can you be good for mommy for a little bit." She looked at them and smiled.

"Okay let's go and get dressed, and then we can go for a walk in the park and then make our way to see daddy and everyone" she told them and gently grabbed each girl onto her embrace and walked to their room.

"What shall you wear today? A little dress or pants?" Jenny looked outside and smiled when she noticed the beautiful sunshine, sparkling the roads and trees.

"Dress it is" she grinned. She set the girls down on the changing table and started looking through their closet. She found it. A pleated polka dot dress. It was white with black, orange, hot pink, and olive green polka dots. The little sleeves and neck were outlined with a small stripe of hot pink. She grabbed both of the ones for the girls. The best part about having twin girls is you get dress them all the time in matching outfits. She slipped one of the dresses over Savannah's head then Jacelyn's head. She buttoned them up and then slipped the diaper cover on. She grabbed the girls and then took them down stairs.

After sorting out, the girls onto their chairs, she reached for the keys and cell phone and sighed before she left for the walk in the park. She walked around for awhile and the girls were nice and calm. Savannah and Jacelyn had seemed to be enjoying it. Jenny sat down on a park bench and looked at the girls.

" Do you want to go see daddy?" She cooed.

As always the girls did not answer her, but only made the tiniest little noises. Her smile grew wider. "I take that as a yes" she laughed. She got up and started walking towards her car. She got the girls in then folded up the stroller and put it in the trunk. She climbed into the drivers seat and pulled out to go to the Navy yard.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~

Walking through the headquarters of the NCIS, Jenny was made to stop walking within each minute, by the workers of NCIS. They couldn't believe how much like Jenny the girls looked. "They are gorgeous!" exclaimed a young looking agent.

"Thanks Samantha" she smiled back.

Just as she was about to reach the elevator, she heard her name being called and turned around to face the caller. She vaguely recognized the agent's face as she walked towards her. Jenny squinted her eyes towards the agent's name tag and smiled. They stood there and chatted for a few moments before the agent had to leave. "Miss Sheppard, they are beautiful" she stated.

"Thanks Emily" Jenny replied and got inside the waiting elevator. As the doors closed she sighed. She took it to the third floor and walked to where Gibbs was. He looked up and smiled.

" So, I assume they were good?" He asked.

" Yeah. Where's Ziva and everyone else?"

" They should be here now." Just then Abby, McGee, Tony, and Ziva walked into the bullpen. Abby squealed when she saw the stroller with the girls in it.

" You brought them!" Abby exclaimed.

" Abs, shh." Jenny said. Abby quieted down. Then a wail came from Savannah.

" Nice going Abs." Tony said. Abby punched him. Jenny unbuckled Savannah and took her out.

" Hey, it's okay." Jenny said quietly bouncing her.

Both Ziva and Tony gazed at each other and smiled. "Doesn't she just looks like a natural?" he whispered. Ziva nodded with a smile and walked towards Jenny.

"Can I hold her?" Ziva asked. Jenny smiled and gently gave her the baby.

"Hello Savannah" she cooed."Have you been a good girl for your mommy?"

"She is always a good girl for me" Gibbs got Jacelyn out when he heard her whimpering. Jacelyn looked up at him like 'you aren't mom'. He handed Jacelyn to Jenny before she started crying.

" So, Jenny, do you feel different?" Abby asked.

" Yeah. I'm tired all the time. Having the girls is pretty awesome though."

"I bet it is" Ziva commented. Tony smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "We will have one soon" he whispered.

Jenny watched the partners and smiled. "Anyways, I shall go and see my Jethro"

" Abs, can you take Jace?" Jenny asked. Abby nodded quickly her pigtails bouncing crazily. Jenny rolled her eyes smiling and handed the baby to her.

" Mommy'll be right back." Jenny whispered to them and then walked away to go find Jethro. She found him hanging out by one of the elevators. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

She then kissed the back of his neck. "Hey Jethro, did you miss me?" she whispered between the kisses.

"I miss you, even when you are in the same room as me" he stated and turned around to face her. He then wrapped his arms around her and brought her in closer. His lips made contact with hers, as they devoted in a sweet and gentle kiss. "I love you" they said, at the same time.

"I love you too" they repeated each others words once more, and began to laugh. Jenny rested her head against his chest. He kissed the top of her head and they stood like that for awhile. It was perfect. They had their daughters and themselves. Nothing could get in the way.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: We're skipping a tad bit. So you are warned. Oh, I keep listening to the song Alyssa Lies it's a good song. Um... school sucks ass! I think for both Em and I. Em has swine flu! I feel so sorry for her. I love you honey and hope you feel better. So this is the chapter I hope you like it! Please review!


	17. Daddy missed it

They were laying in bed listening to silence they missed. Their four month old twin girls were taking it out of them. But it was worth it.

" Jethro, the girls started rolling over yesterday." She whispered.

" Really?" He asked.

" Yeah. I had Savannah on the gym mat and Jacelyn next in front of her and they rolled over to face each other it was really cute. I got a picture on my phone."

"Can I see it?" he asked with a huge grin. "Sure" she smiled and retrieved the phone from the bedside table.

As the picture filled the screen his eyes began to water, "I can't believe I miss this" he whispered.

"Don't beat yourself about it Jethro, you were working"

" Yeah. But what if I miss something else that's big?"

" Jethro, I can't stop taking videos and pictures of them. If you miss something, I'll gladly tape it."

He smiled and kissed her cheek, before sliding out of the bed.

"Where you going?" she asked.

"To make breakfast, the girls will be up soon" he stated. She nodded and hugged the covers, that kept her warm.

"Okay" she simply said and closed her eyes. She had just dozed off for a little bit when she heard one of the girls screaming bloody murder. She sighed  
and got up. She looked in the mirror. She was in her green thermal long sleeved pajama shirt and green fuzzy pajama pants. Her red hair was in a messy  
ponytail and the bags under her eyes weren't going anywhere. She walked across the hall to find Savannah sleeping and her little blue eyed wonder with the  
full head of red curls screaming. She sighed and picked her up. Jacelyn was holding her head up so you didn't have to worry about holding it for her.

" Hey Jace. Mommy has a request do you think you could roll over for daddy?"  
Jenny said quietly giving Jacelyn a kiss.

"Jacelyn give mommy kisses."

Jace did and began to giggle.

"Good girl" Jenny cooed. "Mommy loves you very much" she kissed the little child on the forehead. "You too Savannah" she smiled and kissed her head to.  
She walked out the room quietly and walked down stairs holding Jacelyn. She saw Jethro in the kitchen cooking.

" What are you making?" Jenny asked smiling.

" Fretata."

" Oooh. That sounds good." Jenny said. Jacelyn looked at her parents. Jenny had gotten the girls' ears pierced. Jacelyn's pretty blue earrings sparkling.

" Savannah isn't up yet?"

" Wait for it." Jenny said. Then through the baby monitor they heard a cry. Jenny sighed. She put Jacelyn in her bouncy seat before rushing to tend to  
Savannah. She walked into the room and saw the green eyed wonder crying. She picked her up and kissed her.

"Hey baby girl." Jenny cooed. Savannah looked at her mom and smiled.

"Savannah, do you want to go see daddy and Jace?" Savannah drooled a little.

"I take that as a yes" she grinned and took the little angel towards her sister and daddy.

" Savannah who's that?" Jenny cooed. Savannah clapped her hands together.

"Is that daddy?" Jenny said sweetly. Savannah giggled. Jenny blew a raspberry on Savannah. Savannah's giggle got louder. "I love this sound, the most amazing sound in the world" she stated and continued to make the child laugh. Jacelyn looked hurt when Jenny looked up. Jenny smiled at her and set Savannah in the other bouncy seat before getting Jacelyn out.

" Mommy does love you Jacelyn Raine." Jenny smiled. She gave Jacelyn a kiss. Making her giggle.

"You gonna roll over for mommy?" she asked her.

She placed the girl on the mat and asked her to roll over. She did and giggled when she turned to her mother once more. Jenny began to laugh in  
delight. "Cleaver girl" she said clapped her hands together.

Jacelyn observed her mother and repeated her actions and pushed her hands together, into a clap. "Jethro!" Jenny exclaimed. "She just clapped"

Gibbs looked over and watched his daughter. Jenny clapped and she repeated once more.

"My little genius" he cooed. Jenny picked her up and gave her a kiss.

" See, you don't miss everything." Jenny said giving him a kiss.

" Jace, is that daddy?" Jenny cooed bouncing the baby lightly.

" Jethro can you take her so I can get breakfast for them?" He nodded. She handed him Jacelyn. She grabbed two bowls and grabbed the thing of rice cereal and the breast milk out of the fridge. She heated the breast milk while getting the applesauce for the girls. She mixed it up for the girls and then started feeding them in their bouncy seats.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~

Their day went by just like it did in the morning. Neither of them wanted to leave their house, mainly because everything they wanted was right there  
beside them. The girls was their worlds.

As seven o'clock approached them, they gave the girls a bath and dressed them for bed. They kissed the girls goodnight and waited until they had fallen  
asleep. They smiled at each other as the exited the room.

"So what would you like to do for the rest of the evening Ms Sheppard?"

"I feeling like calling the gang over, I miss Abby's wacky moods and Tony's jokes, even when they aren't funny" she smiled.

"That's a good idea"

"Do you think we should call them?" He nodded. They went down stairs and Jenny called Tony and Abby. Ziva was coming with even though she was kind of moody. About a half and hour later they all came over. Ziva supporting a baby bump. And Abby possibly having a little one of her own.

" So, Ziva, have you and Tony decided on a name?" Abby asked excited.

" Yes we have. Zane Alexander DiNozzo."

" Aww. He has your guys' initials. Why couldn't you guys do that?" Abby said looking at Gibbs and Jenny.

" Actually both the girls have my middle initial." Jenny said.

" What's your middle name?"

" Rose."

" Jennifer Rose Shepard. I like it. And soon it's Jennifer Rose Gibbs or Jennifer Rose Shepard-Gibbs."

" The latter choice, Abs." Jenny smiled. They finished their conversations and catching up before they gang decided to leave. A few minutes after the gang had left Savannah started crying. Jenny rushed into the bedroom and picked up the screaming baby.

" It's okay Savannah. Mommy's got you." Jenny soothed. Savannah still was crying. Jenny closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Jenny decided to feel Savannah's forehead.

" Savannah, are you okay honey?" Jenny asked puzzled. She felt too warm. Savannah still cried.

" Jethro!" Jenny called in the hallway. He came upstairs.

" What's going on?"

" Savannah's burning up. Can you get me the thermometer?" He nodded and went to go get it. Savannah was still crying. He stuck the thermometer in her ear.

" I know it sucks baby. Daddy's almost done." Jenny said as Savannah cried.

" 99.9" He said.

" We need to take her to the hospital." Jenny said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: *grins evilly* I'm sorry, but I just had to do it. Em had nothing to do with it. I swear. It was all me. She just helped in aiding. She's my accomplice. Lol. Please review and check out my other story. It's only mine. It's called She's a mob daughter. Love you guys!


	18. You won't be missing anything

Rushing through the doors of the hospital, Jenny and Gibbs held on to each others hands tightly as they observed what was happening in front of them. They gazed at each other, panic was evident in their eyes as doctors took Savannah from her embrace. "What's wrong with the little angel?" the Doctor in charge asked.

"She won't stop crying and she has a high temperature" Jenny said shaking. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to know what was wrong with Savannah. Abby was watching Jacelyn happily.

"Ms Sheppard you need to calm down, Savannah is going into distress as she is feeling you panic please take a deep calming breath" the doctor stated. Jenny tried calming down. She just wanted her happy baby back.

"Ms. Sheppard, Mr. Gibbs, I need to talk to you." The doctor said. Jenny didn't want to leave. Gibbs coaxed her out of the room. Another doctor was looking at Savannah.

" Has Savannah been acting differently? Not eating? Anything?" He asked.

" She's a happy baby. Nothing's been different." Jenny said

The doctor nodded, and placed his hand onto his chin, as he thought of other things that could be wrong with Savannah.

"Let's get into my office and I'll weigh her, and check her temperature again" he said. Gibbs and Jenny nodded and followed the doctor. Gibbs hand found the small of Jenny's back, as if guiding her.

The doctor checked Savannah thoughtfully. "Is she teething yet?" he asked Jenny.

"Not yet, her sister Jacelyn is starting to, but Jacelyn has always developed quicker" Jenny stated.

The doctor then smiled when he gently felt the babies stomach. "I believe I've discovered why Savannah has been crying a lot" he said.

"What is it doc?" Gibbs asked.

"Some babies get colic, which means they get a LOT of gas that makes them uncomfortable"

"Uh Huh" Gibbs muttered. "What can we do about that?"

"Lying Savannah on to her back on a blanket on the floor and very gently moving her legs-bending her knees-can help relieve gas. Some babies also get allergies to certain types of formula. Does she spit up a lot?" Jenny shook her head no. "I'd advise you to take the baby for a safe walk in a stroller or for a ride in the car, as it can relax her. Some babies also like to be swaddled." He said.

"Thank you Doctor Williams" Jenny smiled.

"No problem. And Ms Sheppard when Savannah starts teething, frozen teething rings can help. The best thing you can all do is just be as patient as possible and don't hesitate to call me if anything else goes wrong" he said and gave her his business card to the couple. They each shook his hand before taking Savannah to go home. She was still crying.

" I know it sucks baby. We'll be home soon, and mommy'll make it better." Jenny said reaching in the back seat trying to soothe the crying baby. Savannah's cries calmed at her mothers soothing. "Look Jethro she's calming down"

"Let's keep driving for a while longer" he stated. "It will make her feel better." Jenny nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*

An hour later they arrived at their house and walked in. The house was silence with only a low humming tone escaping from the closed sitting doors. As Gibbs and Jenny walked in, they smiled at the view that made her heart swell. Every member of the NCIS team were all fast asleep, with Jacelyn curled up on ball next to Tony and Ziva. Jenny allowed a small chuckle to escape her lips as she saw, what Abby and Tim had used for pillows. Ducky's stomach.

She quickly fished for her phone, and took the picture. "I think this will come in use" she giggled. She took Savannah upstairs and put her down. She knew they were going to have a rough night. She sighed quietly and went into her bedroom rubbing her forehead.

"What up?" Gibbs asked, when he heard her sighing.

"Tired" she simply replied and slid between the covers. "Good night Jethro" she murmured.

"Goodnight Jen" he whispered as his lips gently brushed over her shoulder.

Moments later Gibbs heard the changes in Jenny's breathing and realized she was now heavily sleeping. He turned over and closed his eyes, to then moments later opening them once more with the inability to fall asleep. He tossed again sighed. Giving up, he allowed his mind to wonder, he really gave Jenny a lot of credit, the thought evening, with Savannah's cries and,  
well the general mother duty, really tired Jenny. He knew she missed work, he felt a little guilty to leave her in the morning, he hated to miss his daughters first everything. He had missed their first real laugh, he missed their first rollover, he didn't want to miss another important phase of the girls. He felt Jenny shift. She had waken up. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder.

"Jethro, you aren't going to miss that much anymore. I'm going back to work in a week and the girls'll be there. It'll be fine." She whispered. His eyes  
widened in shock.

"How did you know I was thinking about that?" he muttered.

"I had a feeling" she murmured and snuggled closer to him. Then they both fell into a deep sleep. Identical smiles were planted onto their faces as their dreaming worlds collided.

~*~*~*~*~*

The room streamed as the dawning light gloomed their sleeping bodies. She silently muttered his name. Was she dreaming? Or just simply whispering his name? Either way his silent acknowledgements stated he was always going to be there.

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Sorry it's been a little while guys! Em, was in the hospital for like ever and I've just been waiting here. Hope you guys like it. I'll have to discuss somethings with Em, but this story might be over soon. Maybe a few more chapters? Please review! Thanks :)


	19. Are you sure?

One year after the girls were born...

"I can't believe the girls are one today!" Abby squealed.

" I'm the one that shouldn't believe." Jenny said holding Jacelyn. Savannah was on the ground playing.

" Hey, Zane's first birthday is in six months." Ziva said holding her baby boy.

" I have to wait ten months." Abby said holding that big surprise. Her little boy Henry.

" Henry, is a good little boy, Abs." Jenny said.

" I know." Abby smiled.

" So, Jenny, when are you and Gibbs going to have another baby?" Ziva asked.

" Sooner then you think." Jenny smiled.

"WHAT?" Abby exclaimed.

"Well I didn't want to say anything because I'm not 100% sure yet, but I think I am" Jenny grinned. "maybe" she added after wards.

"That's great" Ziva and Abby smiled.

" Well, thank you. I'll tell Jethro soon."

" Ma ma." Savannah said. Jenny set down Jacelyn and picked Savannah.

" Hey baby." Jenny smiled giving Savannah a kiss. The dark haired little girl giggled. Jenny couldn't ever have a bad day with them.

" Savannah looks so much like Gibbs." Ziva commented.

" I know. Jacelyn's just like you Jenny, except blue eyes." Abby said.

" Yeah. I don't know how that happened." Jenny said.

" I think we all know how that happened." Ziva and Abby said together.

Jenny laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Yeah, so who wants to open the gifts for the girls?" she asked.

"I do!" Abby said enthusiastically.

"I know you would" McGee pointed out. Abby's grin widened.

"Gimme" she said as she opened her arms for the first gift that Tony was holding. It was the biggest gift she had ever seen, she wondered how he had fitted the object through the narrow door. As she unwrapped the present, just like a child did on a Christmas day. she looked at the large fluffy object with a puzzled face.

"What the hell is this?" she asked.

"It's a life-sized plush camel" Tony said as if stating out the obvious.

"I told you, this gift was a bad idea" Ziva murmured under her breath.

" I don't care, Ziva. The gift was for Jace and Savannah." Tony said.

"But what the hell are they going to do with that?" She replied.

"Any way's, next gift" Gibbs said.

Abby held her hands in the air once more, awaiting for the next present. She looked at the small object that was neatly wrapped and smiled. "Hopefully this one will be normal" she joked. She opened and it was two small lockets. One engraved with a J and the other with an S.

"Wow that's beautiful" Jenny commented. "Thank you Ducky"

He waved his hand and dismissed it. "No problem Jennifer, the girls deserve more"

" Jacelyn and Savannah are already spoiled." Jenny laughed lightly.

" Next gift." Abby demanded. Jenny rolled her eyes. Ziva handed Abby the next gift. Abby tore the wrapping paper, two silver picture frames with a picture that almost made Jenny cry. It was the entire NCIS team with Zane and Henry and engraved on the bottom was 'My NCIS Family'.

" Awww Ziva. You're going to make Jenny cry." Abby said. Abby got up and gave Jenny a light hug.

"I'm okay" she smiled and returned the hug.

"Next" she said. Abby nodded and opened another one, this one was large. (Not as large as Tony's one though)

" It's a giant pink teddy bear." Abby smiled.

" Who's that from?" Jenny asked.

" McGee." Abby answered smiling.

"Oh...Pretty" Ziva squealed and received many amazed looks from the gang.

"What?" she said as she looked around the room.

"You know the word pretty? Didn't think it existed in your vocab" Tony joked. She smacked him on the shoulder.

" Hey! Not in front of Zane!" Tony fake scolded. Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Alright kids, don't make me Gibbs slap you!" Jenny joked.

"So what did mommy and Daddy get the birthday girls?" Abby asked. Jenny looked at Gibbs. He nodded.

" Lucy." He called. In came a standard long haired dachshund, dark red. She was about four months old.

"WOW!" Abby exclaimed and jumped to her feet. "Can you adopt me?" She asked Jenny and Gibbs. They laughed.

"The girls are so lucky" Ziva stated with a smile of her own.

" Yeah. Well, Jenny insisted we got one."

" Hey. They're too cute." Jenny defended.

They all broke down in laughed. As the afternoon went by, the gang had shifted into a comfortable silence as they watched the girls playing with their new toys.

" I'll be right back." Jenny whispered to Gibbs. She went upstairs to the bathroom.

The group watched her leaving and when they felt it was safe to speak, Tony asked. "So you Boss. How does it feel to be the family man?"

"I don't DiNozzo, how does it feel for you?" he asked the field agent.

" I like it." Tony smiled.

"I like it too, I love waking up in the morning and being greeted by her beautiful face, I loved coming home from work and smelling fresh food, seeing the house upside down makes me smile, because it means the girls had a good time" he light chuckled at his last comment. A few minutes passed before Gibbs started to get worried about Jenny. Jenny was in the bathroom waiting for her timer to ding. When it dinged she took a deep breath in. She looked at the test on the bathroom counter. Positive. Positive. She was pregnant.

She didn't know whether to scream or jump in delight as she sprinted downs stairs.

She opened the door to the living room and jumped, with a squeal she said: "I'm pregnant" Everyone's shocked looks made her smile.

" Are you sure?" Gibbs asked barely a whisper.

" See for yourself." She smiled showing him the pregnancy test. He could clearly tell it was positive.

" I don't think it could get anymore positive then that." Jenny smiled. He gave her a kiss.

" We aren't even married and we're having another baby." He said.

" Jethro, I want to get married, but I do enjoy having this too."

"You can have it both Jen" he whispered. She smiled in return.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Everyone now, AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, it's just gonna be an Epilogue or two and then it's over. I'm really sorry guys. So you better review, Em, has to go back to school in two days and we're like not going to be talking to eachother, so this needs to be wrapped up, but don't worry I'm working on a Jibbs story right now, well like twelve, so one of them should end up getting posted in the near future. I love all you guys, and hope that you guys enjoyed this little story. We'll post one more chapter which'll be the Epilogue and then we're done. Maybe two because we love are reviewers. Thanks for believing in this story enough to read and write a review, it means a lot. Thanks guys :)


	20. Sibling Rivalry

Seven years later...

It was a typical morning for Jennifer Rose Shepard-Gibbs, kids screaming anda baby crying. Yes a baby. The nine month old baby girl Harlow December was one of the most beautiful babies ever. Her red curls and big green eyes. She was like her mom, but with some of her dad. It was the perfect combination. Then there's Jayden Jethro Gibbs, he's the only boy and he's lonely, but his sisters love him. Jayden was the baby that surprised everyone at his sisters first birthday party. And there's the mischievous twins Jacelyn Raine and Savannah Rae Gibbs. Savannah had green eyes and dark curls, Jacelyn had red hair and blue eyes. Savannah looked more like her dad and Jacelyn looked more like her mom. It was the strangest thing ever, but the best at the same time. Jenny was in her robe trying to get everyone ready before she went to work with Harlow. Jayden was seven and Jacelyn and Savannah eight.

" Savannah Rae and Jacelyn Raine come on!" Jenny hollered up the stairs.

" Mom, Harlow's crying!" Jacelyn yelled. She came out of her room and came down the stairs with her red curls bouncing. She was in blue. The shade of blue were making her eyes sparkle.

" Jace, go get Lucy so she can go out before we leave." Jenny said. Jacelyn didn't protest and went to do it.

" Jethro, can you get Jayden and Savannah for me while I get Harlow?" Jenny asked exasperated.

" Sure." He said kissing her cheek.

" Thank you." Jenny said. She ran upstairs and grabbed the crying baby.

" Mommy's got you baby." Jenny soothed. She was so done with having kids, but there was a slight possibility that there was gonna be another baby. She needed Jethro to have vasectomy. She didn't want anymore kids. Three was enough, then Harlow came into the picture. She was the biggest surprise ever.

" Mom," Savannah said coming into Harlow's nursery.

" What sweetie?"

" Jayden, cut my Barbie's hair."

"JAYDEN!!!" Jenny called him. Not hearing a response, she marched into his room to find him grinning at her, with a 'I didn't do anything' look on his face.

"Why did you cut your sister's doll's hair?" she asked; her hands on her hips.

He pouted at her. "She asked me to"

"Barbies do not talk sweetie. Now can you go and apologize to Savannah!"

" But mom," He whined.

" No buts Jayden Jethro, go tell your sister you're sorry." Jayden rolled his eyes and got up. He walked into Harlow's nursery grumbling about how life's not fair and Savannah always gets what she wants.

" I'm sorry Savannah for cutting your barbies hair." He said through gritted teeth. The little dark hair blue eyed boy stomped out of the room in a huff.

Savannah smiled. "DO NOT DO IT AGAIN PUNK"

"Savannah!" her mother warned her. "Sorry mom" she replied.

Jenny smiled. Her kids had turned her world upside down, and she loved every minute of it.

She sighed and sat down, finally taking a sip of her coffee, she allowed the taste to swim around her mouth, her taste buds enjoyed the dark liquids smoothness.

She drank the rest of the coffee and walked towards the bickering coming from her daughters room.

"What now?" she protested. She walked up the stairs and heard the fighting get louder.

" Oh come on Jace, that's what's gonna happen." Savannah yelled.

" Mom isn't!"

" Jace, mom will. You know it!"

" Jacelyn Raine and Savannah Rae Gibbs, down stairs now!" Jenny bellowed.

"Moooooom" they moaned.

"NOW!" Jenny shouted, scaring herself in the process.

The girls immediately came down stairs; bumping onto each other.

"Could you ALL be nice please? I mean it's not a lot to ask!" Jacelyn and Savannah rolled their eyes.

" What did you two do now?" Gibbs asked.

" Nothing daddy." Jacelyn answered quickly.

" Jacelyn Raine." He said.

" Jethro, don't even think about pulling it out of them. I'm doing that." Jenny said holding Harlow. She shoved Harlow at him before proceeding to yell at Jacelyn and Savannah.

" Mom that's so unfair." Savannah said.

" Savannah Rae, life's not fair. Now go get your selves finished while I get something else on." Jenny said. She ran upstairs and through on sweats and sweat shirt before getting all the kids and Harlow in the car. She gave Gibbs a kiss goodbye knowing that she wouldn't see him until work. She came home to a quiet house. No kids screaming. Nothing. She put on her black suit with the hot pink pin striped pants and her favorite hot pink blouse. For a woman who had had four kids she looked good. She slipped on her pumps and finished her hair before leaving the house. She got to work and went straight to her office. She looked at the pictures that sat on her desk. Jacelyn and Savannah. Jayden. Then Harlow. The single one of her and Jethro was her favorite. Their

wedding day. She was five months pregnant with Jayden and it was the fairytale wedding she'd always dreamed of.

" Jen." He said walking through the door.

" Yeah." She answered those green eyes of hers sparkling.

"Are you alright sweetheart?"

She nodded and confirmed that she was okay by rushing towards him and wrapping her arms around him. Their lips connected in what seemed to be the sweetest yet most passionate kiss. When their lips separated, their gazed into each others eyes and saw the love they had for one another.

"Four kids and we still got it Mrs Gibbs" he winked and gave her a final kiss before exiting the room with her following behind.

" Jethro," She said.

" Yeah Jen."

" Four kids, a second chance, and we still got it."

He lightly chuckled and nodded with agreement and finally walked out.

~*~*~*~*~*~**~

The morning had gone rather well in Jenny's view, apart from the murdered marine officer they had in their hands. She smiled when his name appeared on her phone's screen.

"Hey Handsome" she said.

"Hey, wha'cha doing?"

"Going through some paper work and talking to you" she grinned; she balanced the phone in between her shoulder and ear and continued to type away on her keyboard.

"I'm still stuck at the crime scene with DiNozzo and David" he sighed. "I miss you Jen"

"I miss you too Jethro" she replied.

" So, when do the kids get off today?"

" At..." She said looking at the clock. " Right about now. Henry, Zane, Jacelyn, Savannah, Jayden, Hannah, and Bella should be up here soon."

" Alright, well I love you and see you soon."

" Love you too, Jethro." Jenny said before she hung up. She sighed. Harlow was sitting on the floor in her office because Jenny missed her baby.

" Lets go see Abby baby girl." Jenny cooed picking up Harlow. They'd picked Harlow's name just because.

The small child started to giggle with no reason which made her laugh more.

"Mommy can see you're going to be the joker of the family" she beamed. They walked down to Abby's lab. The Goth only had two children while Ziva and Tony had three. Zane, Bella, and Adelaide.

" Hey Abs." Jenny said smiling.

" Hi Jenny. Hi Harlow." Abby said. She took a sip of her Caf-pow, which made Jenny laugh. "Oh I love you Abs"

Abby glanced at Jenny with confusion. She shrugged and returned the love by hugging her. "Love you too" Harlow let out a giggle.

" Jeez, Jenny, what did you give her?" Abby joked.

" Nothing." Jenny laughed.

Which caused the baby to laugh once more. "I swear I've not given her anything" Jenny said.

Just then McGee entered the room followed by Tony. They stopped talking when they noticed Harlow's laughter.

"What did you give her?" McGee also joked.

"Nothing"

"Yes, the baby is only laughing at your face McFunny" Tony joked.

" Children behave." Ducky said.

" Where's Gibbs and Ziva?" Jenny asked.

" Right here." Gibbs said followed by the posse.

" Mom!" Jacelyn and Savannah said giving her hug; while the other's went to their parents.

Moments later, when everyone had greeted one another. Savannah started giggling when she looked at her sister.

Jacelyn, glared at her and whispered for her to stop through gritted teeth.

Jenny noticed this and asked, what had happened.

"Jace has a boyfriend" she giggled.

"SHUT UP!" Jacelyn ordered.

"WHAT?" Jenny and Gibbs exclaimed. "You're just a kid" Gibbs commented.

She looked from side to side, glaring at her sister in the process. "I don't."

"Yes she does, I saw them holding hands" Savannah grinned.

"No you didn't"

" Yeah I did."

" Oh you're so dead!" Jacelyn screamed running after Savannah. Jacelyn finally caught up to her and tackled her.

" Jacelyn Raine and Savannah Rae Gibbs! That is enough!" Jenny yelled over the loud grunts.

The girls stop almost immediately and glanced at their mother, whose hands were on her hips. "She started it" Jacelyn whined.

"OH whoopde dee do Jace, quit being such a daddy's girl" Savannah commented, after she straightened her hair out.

"What happened to you two, you used to be so close girls, and now you're even worse than Jayden, at least he has the excuse of being younger than you two, but please. Stop fighting, I want you to apologize to each other AND mean it!" Jennifer Gibbs said.

The girls turned to each other. "You say sorry first" Jacelyn said.

"No way!"

"Then I'm not saying it!" JAcelyn said as she crossed her arms.

"GIRLS" Yelled Gibbs, his anger was evident, and for the first time in their live's they knew, he was seriously angry at them.

" Dad, it was Savannah's fault."

"I do NOT care, both off you apologize immediately!"

"Sorry Jacelyn ya know I love you sis"

"Apology accepted and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tackled you" They shared a little sisterly hug.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: One more chap everyone! This one was so much fun to write. Because I'm to oldest and I love messing with my little bro. Sibling rivalry is just the best thing ever. Lol. Please review!


	21. Cake fixes everything

It wasn't a typical morning, no one was screaming and there wasn't any fighting. Jennifer Shepard-Gibbs loved being a mom and a director. Her husband loved being a dad and a NCIS agent. It was the perfect life. Then her thoughts were interrupted by the yelling of her daughter Jacelyn at her sister Savannah.

"Sav if you do now give me the straightener NOW I'm telling Johnny Dasivo that you have the biggest crush on him!"

"Ewww, NO i don't" Savannah shouted.

"WELL he doesn't know that" her sister replied. Jenny rolled her eyes and battled with herself, should I go there or stay out of it? her brain asked her.

" Mom! Tell the princesses to stop fighting and get out of the bathroom!" Jayden yelled. Jenny sighed and got up from her cup of coffee and went upstairs. Toys were everywhere. Harlow and the youngest and last child Calum were fighting.

"Harlow December and Calum James stop it right now!" Jenny yelled before she got to the girls.

She knocked on the bathroom door loudly and ordered her teenage daughters to open the door. As the door opened it revealed a preppy looking teen with hair  
straightener in her hand. Jenny felt her mouth drop to the ground, when she observed what her other daughter was wearing.

"Jacelyn you are not going out like that!" Jenny spoke.

"Like what? It's called a mini skirt mom" she said as she looked down at her clothes.

"Not with those heels and....are you wearing make-up? Jace you're only 13!"

" So, Emma get's to wear make up."

"I'm not Emma's mom."

"You are so unfair! Why is it that Savannah get's to wear whatever she wants, but I can't go out with a little mascara and blush?" she argued.

"Mostly because, your sister does not wear inappropriate clothes for her age! Now get changed and take that off of your face before your father sees you!" she ordered.

" I hate you! Just stay the hell out of my life!" Jacelyn screamed before she ran out of the bathroom pushing pass her mother and down the stairs.

Jenny's hands flew to her chest, she sighed and blinked back a few tears.

Savannah bit her bottom lip and rushed towards her mom. "Mom it's okay, she doesn't mean it. She loves you" she hugged her mother and kissed her on the cheek.

" Jacelyn Raine!" They heard Jethro yell. Jenny and Savannah looked at each other. They rushed towards the screaming that came from Gibbs.

"What happened Daddy?" Savannah asked.

"Your sister is out of control! Did you see what she was wearing?" He yelled.

Jenny and Savannah nodded. "Mom tried to tell her to change but she yelled and told her that she hated her!"

Gibbs gazed at Jenny and sighed. "Are you okay sweetheart? I'm sure she didn't mean it!"

Jenny bit her bottom lip. "I know--" she glanced at the floor, not wanting to meet his blue eyes. "Jethro, what did we do wrong?" she sobbed. "I mean Savannah, Jayden, Harlow and Cal are okay, why is Jacelyn acting like this?" she cried.

Jethro glared at the wall and made his way towards his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mommy," They heard.

They turned around and saw Jayden holding Harlow, who was crying besides Calum. "What's happening. Why is mom crying? Where's Jacelyn?" he rapidly asked, not taking a breath between the questions.

"Jayden everything is fine, your mom is just a little upset, she's going to be fine, go back to your room to get ready for school" Gibbs replied.

They all nodded and left, Savannah followed shortly after they ran up stairs. Savannah looked at the room she shared with her sister; how could Jacelyn be so stupid? Savannah didn't know her mother had went to look for Jacelyn.

Meanwhile...

Jacelyn Raine Gibbs sat down on the park bench crying; she didn't mean to say that to her mom. She just dead. She heard footsteps and looked up, her mom stood there.

" Mom, I'm so sorry." Was all Jacelyn could say before another batch of tears formed in her blue eyes.

Jenny took in a deep breath and rushed to hug her daughter, tightly. "It's okay baby girl, mom get's it, I was a teenager once, I know how stressful it can get with school and boys, but I want you to know that you can ALWAYS talk to me. Okay?" Jenny said.

Jacelyn nodded and wiped a tear away. "I didn't mean what I said mom, I don't hate you" she sobbed once more.

"I know"

"Is daddy mad?"

"A little"

Jacelyn bit her bottom lip. "but nothing a chocolate cake won't fix, you know he can't resist it" Jenny said.

Jacelyn lightly laughed.

"Your dad loves you kiddo"

" I guess you're right, but it seems like everytime I open my mouth I'm getting yelled at."

" Jace, he loves you, and he's just trying to protect you."

"I can protect myself mom"

"I know you can Jace, but he will always be there, even when you are old he will never stop caring!" Jenny said.

" I can protect myself because of my parents." She whispered.

Jenny smiled and hugged her daughter tighter. "What do you say if we grab that cake and a cup of coffee and go home?"

Jacelyn smiled and wiped a tear that had escaped her eye. "I'd like that"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: One more chapter! We keep adding. But, the next chapter will be the last. I have actually told my mom I hated her. I didn't mean it. I love her to death. We're soo close. Please review!


End file.
